Red Rose Nightmare
by grapejuice101
Summary: Sequel to RRT: It has been 2 years since Brie was in The Phantom of the Opera. She misses everyone, especially Erik. Her hopes of returning were slipping away, until a trip in New York sends her back. She was so excited to be back, however it's been 10 years in the Phantom world, and someone is after both Erik and Brie. Will Brie stay with Erik or leave him for good? Erik/OC
1. Two Long Years Later

**Hello, my Phantom Readers! It is I, Grapejuice101, bringing you the sequel to** **"Red Rose Thorn."** **I know it has just ended, but I have been wanting to write this sequel for a long time and it's FINALLY HERE! I apologize if the wait seeming long, but I needed to finish my Narnia story,** **"The Protector's Call,"** **before I could write the chapter. As you all know, I made the mistake of having three stories up at a time, so I've decided to focus on one or two stories instead.**

 **Now, I do have a teaching job, I am part of a theater company, and I also have a social life I like to live... So sadly, updates will take their time for my stories: "My Magical Wish"** **and** **"Red Rose Nightmare."** **I would ask you all, my faithful readers, to please have patience with me. I swear on my life that I will NEVER abandon my stories.**

 **Also in other news, a couple of weeks ago, I was in the hospital for a whole week because my stomach was in so much pain and I found out I have colitis in my colon. I am doing better now, but I have to be careful of what I eat now. The doctor says I may or may not have this colitis for the rest of my life. For those who knew about this already, thank you for your thoughts and prayers.**

 **Plus, I would love to thank my good friend,** **OtherCharacterNut,** **for not only proofreading this chapter for me, but also creating the beautiful poster for this story. I seriously cannot thank you enough! Anyways, enough of me talking. I would like to present to you, the very first chapter of** **"Red Rose Nightmare!"**

 **I do not own anything except for my OC Brie.**

 _"Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die. Without you, what are they for? I'll always feel no more than halfway real. 'Til I hear you sing… once more!"_

My eyes snapped wide open when my cell phone alarm went off, however, it was the music of 'Til I Hear You Sing' that rung in my ears. I groaned, rolling over in the hotel bed to shut off the alarm. The small, glowing screen read 7 o'clock and forced my eyes to close once more. They snapped back open when the door crashed open and an excited weight began jumping on the firm mattress.

"Wake up, Brie! We're going to Coney Island!"

I squinted up to see the early bird culprit. It wasn't surprising to see Amber's little brother, Ryan, jumping on the bed.

"All right, all right., I'm up. Quit jumping on my bed!" I tried to close my eyes again, but Ryan continued to jump up and down. "If you don't stop, I'll call Amber over to get rid of you," I threatened.

Ryan's eyes widened with fear and he immediately got off the bed, running out of the room. I smiled; he knew better than to call my bluff and get creamed by his sister. I yawned and stretched my sore back, feeling something foreign yet familiar hit my chest. I looked down to see a ring at the end of a chain. Right, the Phantom of the Opera ring. A lot had happened since the community theater performance of The Phantom of the Opera, when I played Christine. And it had been two years since I came back from the Phantom world. Amber and I graduated high school and were accepted into Anker University of Performing Arts. To celebrate, our families surprised us with a weeklong trip to New York City during the summer. We already bought Broadway tickets to see School of Rock, and of course, The Phantom of the Opera. We were going to see it tonight, but Ryan really wanted to go to Coney Island to ride the theme park rides. As I touched the ring laying on my chest, I couldn't stop the memories of the Phantom world flooding my mind.

 _I looked around the room to make sure this wasn't someone's - well, Megan Reynold's - sick joke on me. I slowly turned back to the mirror and carefully paced up to the glass. As I got closer, I heard the song again as it grew louder and louder._

 _"I am your angel of music… Come to me angel of music…"_

 _I placed my hand on the reflection, and to my surprise I went through the mirror! I screamed as I tumbled down, my whole world turning into darkness._

 _Hearing my cue, I closed my eyes and began to sing._

 _"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye… Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try…"_

 _I was unaware of the cast, dancers, and the crew. They had stopped what they were doing and were staring at me, in awe of my singing. I opened my eyes and nervously glanced to Madame Giry, Christine, and Meg. Christine was smiling and Meg was beaming, but it was Madame Giry raising her hand to tell me to continue that had me grin and face the empty audience._

 _"When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free… If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

 _He walked back to me, a breath away from my face. He slowly raised his hand and softly stroked my cheek. In that moment, I saw a glimpse of hope and joy in his eyes._

 _"Only then, can you belong…to me."_

 _He held my hands before gently turning me around, my back against his chest. His touch, the way he moved me, heavenly was the only word in my mind._

 _"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!" His hands delicately traveled down my waist and hips until he held my stomach, bringing me closer to him. I couldn't help but close my eyes as I laid my head on his shoulder. He grasped my hand and held it to his bare cheek. "Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!" I slowly turned around and stared at Erik to see longing in his eyes. "Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in…to the power of the music of that I write…" He took my hands in his and lead me down the path. "The power of the music of the night."_

 _"Let me help you, you need to forget these fears. I'm here; I'll protect you all I can and more." I could see the anxiety in his face, trying to reassure me that everything was all right. I stared at the rose in my hands and knew everything was not all right. Raoul placed a finger under my chin to lift my eyes to his. "All I want is to keep you safe. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Brieanna, let me protect you."_

 _I couldn't help but smile at him. He was like the older brother I always wished I had. I caressed his cheek and sang, "Raoul, with you here, I have no fears. It's almost like old times, Christine, you, me too. We always had such fun, because we both loved you. She I know more than I."_

 _I giggled when I saw his face turn bright red when I mentioned Christine. I knew he loved her with all his heart. I wish I had someone who loved me like that, but I wanted to convince Raoul that I could take care of myself. "I'm fine, but she needs you now, I can take care of myself. You know her, she's afraid right now. Show her how you love her, she loves you too," I sang softly to him._

 _Raoul smiled at me and did something I did not expect. He kissed me on the cheek. I was speechless as the brotherly gesture as I did love him as such and I know I knew he felt the same. Suddenly, he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and couldn't believe the fun I was having, so much so that I accidentally dropped the rose. I started to get dizzy, so I had to stop him before the growing sick feeling took over._

 _"Okay, put me down," I said with a smile. He looked concerned so I reassured, "Don't worry about me, Raoul. I'll be fine and so will Christine."_

 _"As for our star," Here it comes. "Miss Brieanna Daae."_

 _No…No, no, no, and no! Not me! It's supposed to be Christine Daae, not Brieanna Daae. I heard my sister gasp as she turned to me with a look of terror. However, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Erik. "No doubt she'll do her best, it's true. Her voice is good, she knows, though should she wish to excel, there is much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher…her teacher…"_

 _Erik's eyes landed on my stunned hazel ones. He was breathing heavily and I felt myself go into a trance with each breath. I hazily took off my black mask and let go of Christine's hand. Ignoring my sister's plea to come back, I walked up the stairs to the Phantom. We saw none of the stares surrounding us in the ballroom. As I continued up the stairs, he slowly descended the steps to meet me. When we were close enough to touch, we stopped, reading each other. I saw the joy and remorse and the maddening loneliness in his eyes, but I could not see if he truly wanted me or if this was just a game he couldn't help but play. Then his eyes left to glower at the memory around my neck. Remorse turned to fury as he yanked the necklace from my gown. The trance he held on me broke and I gasped at the man before me. Erik gripped the necklace holding Christine's mother's ring._

 _I stared into his darkening eyes as Erik sang, "Your chains are still mine!" he lowered his head to me and hissed, "You belong to me, Brieanna!"_

 _Fright almost screamed from my throat when a flash of red was sent right at Raoul. Luckily, he jumped out of the way before he was hit. I realized it was a fire ball from the Broadway show. The Phantom was summoning fire for his attack!_

 _"You're not going anywhere," I heard Erik say._

 _We frantically looked around the cemetery to find him, but he had hidden himself too well. Where was he? Raoul was steaming when he saw how scared Christine and I were. "Leave her be, you monster! Do not go near Brieanna and Christine, you hear me?" Raoul cried into the frosted fog as he unsheathed his sword._

 _Erik suddenly laughed before saying, "Miss Brieanna is mine! She belongs to me!"_

 _Christine was shaking with fear as she barely whispered, "Angel."_

 _I nearly screamed when another fire ball shot down near us. Christine held me closer to her as Raoul yelled, "Brieanna doesn't belong to you! You will never have her!"_

 _"Wait! I think my dear, we have a guest," he announced._

 _Christine and I looked over to the gate to see Raoul, soaking wet, behind the gate. Christine gasped when she saw her future husband grabbing at the bars. "Raoul!"_

 _I pulled out of Erik's grasp and grabbed her hand, calling out, "Raoul, what are you doing here?"_

 _Before he could answer, Erik began to sing again. "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true... You have truly made my night."_

 _I uncontrollably gasped when I was pulled from my sister. I was wrapped into a strong, possessive arm around my waist and looked up to see Erik staring out into the lake. Christine ran up to him and tried to free me, but to no avail. "Get off of her!"_

 _I didn't know what to do, so I wriggled and begged, "Erik, please stop! Let go of me!"_

 _He laughed at our attempts, but Raoul called out, "Free them!" It distracted Erik enough to free me from his hold, but Raoul continued. "Do what you like, only free them! Have you no pity?"_

 _Erik looked right into my eyes and spat, "Your lover makes a passionate plea."_

 _My eyes narrowed as his statement at last became clear. Lover? Why would he say that, unless… He thinks Raoul and I are together? No! No, that doesn't make any sense? How could he ever think that to be true?_

 _I smiled softly at Erik as I began to sing, "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." I softly grasped his face and brought his lips to mine. My mind was slow to process what was happening until I felt him kiss me back. It was real… I was kissing the Phantom of the Opera! I kept my eyes closed to savor the moment for as long as I could. I could feel Erik's shock tense his body, but soon he relaxed under my touch. Tenderly, almost fearfully, he placed his hands over mine and suddenly I realized he had released the rope choking Raoul's neck._

 _It couldn't have been more than a minute, but it seemed as though our kiss had lasted a lifetime. I forgot that we were not alone in the lair…and that others would soon storm his musical fortress. Not that I didn't know Christine was most likely staring at me in shock or that Raoul was probably crushed despite his efforts. I didn't care._

 _Erik was the first to pull away, to look into my hazel eyes with wonder._

 _"You should've known Raoul and I were never together," I whispered. "We're family, not lovers. He and Christine are in love, and engaged. The ring you took from me was my mother's wedding ring." I brought my hands down from his face to hold his hands, keeping my eyes on his. "I chose you a long time ago, Erik. You have to believe that I never wanted to hurt you…even when you scare me."_

 _The Phantom's eyes widened as the horror of his mistake filled his soul. It was heartbreaking to watch, but I needed him to know._

 _"You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now, the music of the night," he sang before he started to smash the mirrors._

 _Before the last was shattered, I tragically tripped on the wedding dress. I cried out as I fell, but not toward the ground…I was pulled to the mirror! I looked back at Erik to see terror sweep across his face. I reached out for him and screamed, "Erik!"_

 _As my world returned to utter darkness, all I heard was a voice calling out… "Brieanna!"_

I was brought back to reality when I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Come in," I called out.

Amber's head popped in with a smile before walking over and sitting down on my bed. "You're still asleep? You have to get ready. I can't stand Ryan's screaming and he won't stop with the, 'We're going to Coney Island! To ride the rides all day!' chant!" she paused and looked at me, frowning. "Hey, what's the matter Brie?"

"Nothing, just thinking that's all," I said too quickly. She noticed me fidgeting with my necklace and sighed.

"So nothing is thinking about the Phantom world, huh?" I wanted to deny it, but Amber gave me a look that said, 'Don't you dare lie to me.' So I avoided her eyes and nodded. She grabbed my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, and said, "Look, I know it's been really tough for you. I can't even imagine what I'd do if I got to live in my favorite Broadway show, but Brie it's been two years. Do you really think you'll ever get to go back?"

"I don't know; I guess I hope I will. Somehow. I just really miss it there, everything and everyone..." I tried to explain.

"Everyone being Mr. Hot Phantom, the man of your dreams. I wouldn't mind stealing him from you," Amber replied with a smirk. I scoffed at her and pushed her off the bed. She fell on the floor with a thud. Climbing back up, she groaned, "Ow, okay, I might've deserved that one. But what about Tom? I thought you two were kind of dating?"

Tom went to my high school and was on the baseball team. We met during a school pep rally and went out on a couple of dates. If I was being honest with myself, I was just trying to move on and I failed. "Yeah, well, Tom's cute and sweet but we decided to be friends. Our dates were more like hang outs anyway with him focusing on baseball and me with theater. It's good, really. Besides, I can't think about dating now."

"Okay, fair enough, but who knows, you might meet someone at Anker University. Maybe the next guy you meet will be exactly like Erik. Remember, if you need to talk you got the best BFF right here. No matter what," Amber sweetly responded.

I smiled in thanks. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have Amber for a friend. I wanted to share another thought, but we jumped at the sudden banging on the door. "Will you two hurry up? Coney Island is calling my name!" Ryan's scream pierced our eardrums from the door.

"Ryan! I will literally kill you if you bang on that door one more time!" Amber yelled back. A few seconds later, Ryan banged again but the sound was followed by footsteps running away. Amber was so livid her face was turning red. She bolted from the bed and threw open the door to run after her little brother. "That's it you little monster! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

I laughed as I closed the door to get ready for the day. My limbs felt heavy as I moved around the room getting dressed. It felt as though, no matter how much I hoped and dreamed, I would never see the Phantom world again. They were drifting away...I was drifting away.

Little did I know, today was the day that would change my life forever.

 **And there you have it! The first chapter for** **"Red Rose Nightmare"** **is done! Again, I do not know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon. Please be patient with me! Also, please remember to favorite, follow, and review! Until next time...**

 **Grapejuice101**

 **P.S. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**


	2. The Hall Of Mirrors

**Hey everyone! I have to admit it, but this is the quickest update I have ever done with any of my stories. I believe it's because I am on Spring/Easter Break right now, so I am on a relaxing break for a few more days. Then I have to go back to my teaching job and my updates will be slow again for my Phantom of the Opera and Merlin stories.**

 **I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. It really means the world to me. I want to thank especially** **OtherCharacterNut** **again for not only proofreading this chapter for me, but for being a really loyal reader for the past couple of years. I cannot thank you enough.**

 **On other news, tomorrow is the opening night of the musical I am part of. The cast and crew have been working really hard for the past couple of months. I am excited and nervous at the same time. Again, updates will be slow for both stories, so please be patient. Anyways, please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Now please enjoy the next chapter of** **Red Rose Nightmare!**

 **I do not own anything except for my OC Brie.**

"I want to ride the roller coaster, walk through the haunted house, ride the Ferris Wheel, and eat a lot of funnel cake!" Ryan paused for a moment and then asked his mom, "Can we eat the funnel cake first?"

Currently, both families, all seven of us, were in a taxi driving to Coney Island. I looked up from reading my emails to see Amber laying her head on the window, rolling her eyes. Ever since we left the hotel, Ryan had reached a new level of hyper and seemed to be bursting all the way to the roof. I silently laughed as I looked back down to my cell.

"Ryan, you just ate breakfast at the hotel a half hour ago," his mom answered.

Ryan shirked into his seat as he mumbled, "Yeah, but everyone at school said I should eat the funnel cake first, because it's to die for. I don't want to go back to school and say I didn't eat the funnel cake."

"You know if you eat first and then go on the rides, you'll get so sick that we'll have to take you to the hospital and you'll never ride any of them again," Amber murmured as she slowly closed her eyes.

Ryan looked behind to glare at his older sister. He tried to hide it under his Mets baseball hat that his dad bought him yesterday, but he wasn't doing a good job of it. "At least I'm not afraid of riding a little baby coaster like someone I know," he retorted.

Amber's eyes snapped open and stared him down. Ryan's eyes popped with fear and instantly covered his mouth with his hand. "What did you say you little monster?"

"Nothing," Ryan answered immediately.

"All right you two, that's enough. Now we are here for a family vacation and I do not need you two to fight every single minute. If I hear one more argument, then I will send this taxi back to the hotel and we can forget about Coney Island and Broadway tonight. Do I make myself clear?" commanded their dad.

Amber and Ryan looked down in shame as they said in unison, "Yes sir."

I silently laughed and shook my head. I felt like Ryan and Amber should have their own TV show. After a 45-minute drive, we finally arrived at Coney Island. Ryan bolted out of the car like a rocket and he would have flown to the park gate, but his dad caught the collar of his shirt. I placed my cell in my purse and I got out of the taxi with a smile. I was wearing a cute Tardis blue Doctor Who shirt and black pants. 

I gasped at the pull of my arm and suddenly forced to run to the gate. "Let's go! I want to go on the biggest roller coaster they have," screamed Ryan as he looked back at me from his tight grip.

I had to admit it, but going to Coney Island was fun. The place was huge, bigger than any fair I had been to. There was so much to do it was hard to choose what rides and activities to do for the six hours we had. We started off with riding what seemed like half the roller coasters, but without Amber. It was tough leaving her behind, but the speed and erratic movements made her too sick to endure them. I made up for the time lost by sharing a seat with her on the Ferris Wheel, taking probably too many selfies at the petting zoo, shared so much delicious food, and just walking around all the beautifully flashing lights of the fair.

"We better hurry if we want to get a good seat for the acrobat show," my dad told us.

"What time does the show start?" I asked.

My mom looked at the schedule and replied, "It's at 1 o'clock, so we have 20 minutes to get there."

I nodded my head and followed everyone. We were about to turn the corner when I felt a whisper dance into my ear. _"Brieanna… Come to me... Brieanna…"_

I immediately stopped and turned to look for the voice. Who said that? It seemed familiar, but I couldn't be sure. What if I merely imagined it? I took a shaky breath and ignored it, walking faster to catch up with my family, when I heard it again. _"Brieanna… Come to me... Brieanna…"_

I stared into the crowd of laughing strangers, but I saw no one to match the haunting whisper. It had to be real and yet there was nothing. Then my eyes caught one attraction called, "The Hall of Mirrors," and a dark figure reflected in the distant glass. What kept my eye focused was on one side of the figure's face appeared to be a white mask.

No, it couldn't be. Without thinking, I ran to "The Hall of Mirrors" to follow the figure. As I entered the hall, I stopped when I realized he had disappeared. I spun around to find him, but all I saw was my own reflection. My lashes fluttered with sorrow and I sighed the disappointment from my lungs. I knew it was too good to be true. I slowly headed toward the exit, but stopped at the sound of a soft melody starting to play. In the back of my mind, I knew I heard this song before. The music started to crescendo as I turned my head and slowly began my descent into the hall once more. Each time I passed a mirror, I saw my reflection change shapes and sizes.

When I nearly bumped into a mirror hidden in shadow, I stumbled back at the sight in the mirror. I gasped when I saw myself. It was me, my expression, my movements, but I was wearing my "Think of Me" dress. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was wearing my normal clothes for the fair.

As I continued to journey down the hall, the music grew louder and louder. Suddenly the notes came to me and I remembered how I knew the song. It was "The Coney Island Waltz" from the musical 'Love Never Dies.' I halted my footsteps as adrenaline flooded my veins. Why were they playing this music? They couldn't know I would enter the Hall of Mirrors at this exact time to play a sick joke. Or that they even could do something so cruel to me!

I almost screamed when I felt something buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out my cell to see Amber was calling me. "Hello?"

"Brie, where are you? We're at the acrobat show and your mom is worried sick," Amber said.

"Sorry, I got distracted. I'm at "The Hall of Mirrors" because I-I thought I saw something. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I heard Amber sigh before saying, "Well you better hurry. The show is about to start and I don't think you want your mom to have a panic attack if you go missing again."

"Okay, yeah, I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone and decided to leave. It was for the best after all. Before I could exit the hall, a huge mirror revealed itself right in front of me. I gasped and glanced about to see I was impossibly standing in a room full of mirrors... No doors, no windows… No way out. I ran my hands through the mirrors, trying to see if there was a lever or a pulley to open a secret door or any kind of exit.

"No, no, no! This cannot be happening! Not again!"

As I pushed another mirror, I looked up to see a face staring right at me. I screamed as I backed away. My eyes widened and my hands immediately covered my mouth. Staring right in front of me… was Erik. He was wearing his Phantom outfit and his face was stone cold. I gazed at every mirror surrounding me only to find he was in every single one.

Every Erik raised their right hand and commanded in a haunting voice, _"I am your Angel of Music… Return to me Angel of Music..."_

I closed my eyes and covered my ears. I'm just imagining this. This cannot be real. All of a sudden I felt something burning on my chest. I gasped and looked down to see my ring was lightly glowing. What in the world was happening? I slowly looked up to see the Erik's still had their hands held out to me as they repeated, _"I am your Angel of Music… Return to me Angel of Music..."_

The mirrors instantly started to spin around me, faster and faster by the second. Erik's face was now melting away as my ring began to get hotter upon my chest. My head began to seize from all the movement. I couldn't see where to step and accidentally tripped, falling backwards. As I landed on my back, my whole world slowly began to go dark as I continued to listen to "The Coney Island Waltz" and I heard the voice say one more time, _"I am your Angel of Music… I am your Angel of Music…"_

 **And there you have it! Another chapter for** **"Red Rose Nightmare"** **is done! Again, I do not know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon. Please be patient with me! Also, please remember to favorite, follow, and review! Until next time...**

 **Grapejuice101** **  
**


	3. Beyond The Sea

**Hello my readers! I am happy to present you the next** **"Red Rose Nightmare"** **chapter! I am so sorry that it was a while since my last update. I've been really busy lately. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend** **simplyxlovely** **for creating a beautiful poster for me. I cannot thank you enough! Also, again I want to thank my friend** **OtherCharacterNut** **for proofreading and giving me great ideas for this chapter. I could not do it without you!** **Sadly, the next update will take some time. The reason why is because I am writing the next Merlin chapter, my job, my theater rehearsal and life its self. Hopefully this summer I will have extra time.**

 **Anyways, do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, I do not own anything except my OC Brie.**

Darkness was all around me. I felt lost, confused, and alone. However, I felt my senses coming back to me; the movement of being swayed back and forth, the smell of salty air, and the sound of seagulls and waves. Very slowly, my eyes opened up to a small light that was moving side to side. My eyes cleared to see that the flickering light was a lit candle. Man, I am so tired. Just a few more minutes of rest and then I'll wake up. I'll just turn off the candle and then… Wait a minute, candle?! My eyes snapped wide opened and I instantly sat up. Regretting the decision of sitting up so fast, because my head felt like it was split in two. My head was throbbing and I felt so dizzy.

"Ugh my head… what hit me? A rock?" I groaned.

I slowly opened my eyes again and gasped at my surroundings. I was sitting on a large comfortable blue silk bed. The room had a vanity, a small bathroom with a tub, a closet, an armchair and a little desk. I reached over and grabbed the kimono robe and slowly got out of the bed. I looked to my left to see a curtain covering something. I immediately ran to it and pulled the fabric to the side to see it was covering a window. I looked through the glass to see nothing but clear blue sky and large dark blue sea. I realized that I must be on a ship. So many questions were rushing through my brain, but it hurt my head even more.

I jumped when I heard a soft knock on the door. As I slowly crept up to the door, my ears perked up when I heard a smooth voice called out, "Brieanna, are you awake?"

I immediately yanked the door open and I gasped in surprise to see who was standing on the other side. Not a foot away, in a European purple dress with her long, brown, curly hair in a bun was the lovely Christine.

My eyes started to water up and my whole body began to shake. "Chri… Christine?"

Before she could even open her mouth, I suddenly slammed right into her and hugged her closely. I haven't seen her in two years and I really missed her. I felt her startled at my reaction, but she placed her arms around me to comfort me.

"Brie, are you all right? I came to check on you, to see if your head was feeling better."

My eyes opened as I slowly released her. I was confused as I asked, "My head? What are you talking about?"

Christine's eyes widen as she immediately searched and felt my head. Um… ok, what is she doing? She then grabbed the side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"The bump seems to have shrunk… maybe when you slipped on the deck and hit your head... we feared you might suffer some lapses in memory," she said softly.

I pulled out of her hands and demanded, "What the heck are you talking about?"

She sighed before she pulled me to my bed and we sat down. "Brie, what was the last thing you remember?"

I told her about the "Final Lair" scene, but I did not tell her about me falling into the mirror and going back to my world. I knew she would either think I am crazy or I really had memory loss.

Christine was shocked that that's the last thing I remembered. "Brie… that was ten years ago."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped to the floor. "Say what now?"

Christine softly smiled as she said, "I suppose I need to refresh your memory."

I snorted as I responded, "Yes, that would be helpful."

Christine led me back to the bed and we both sat down. I looked right into her eyes as she told me her tale.

"When Raoul and I left you with... you know... I told Raoul that I couldn't leave you. You are my only family left, Brieanna. So, we came back to his lair and we saw you were the only one there laying on the ground. He was nowhere to be found and all the mirrors were destroyed. I thought he killed you. Raoul checked on you and said you were unconscious. All three of us escaped, just before the whole opera house was burned to the ground. We took you back to Raoul's home and the doctor came to examine you. He said you must have fainted from either stress or lack of sleep."

I looked into Christine's eyes and I could tell she was struggling to continue with the story.

"You don't have to carry on with the story if you want. You can tell me later," I said softly as I grasped her hand.

She shook her head and replied, "No, I need to tell you this. It will help you with your memory." I sighed and nodded my head, signaling for her to continue on. "Anyways, after your recovery, you still did not want to give up your passion for singing. You have been performing all over Europe. Some of the countries you performed were England, Germany, and Italy. Raoul decided to help you get started so he was your manager for a time. The reason why we are on this ship is because you have received an invitation to sing in New York City. You did not want to go alone, so you invited us to join you."

"What about you? Are you still dancing?" I asked Christine.

Christine sadly smiled as she said to me, "No, I retired from the performing arts. After what happened at the opera house… I couldn't bring myself back into that life. Don't look sad Brie, I am happy with my decision. I have you, Raoul, and Gustave. You remember Gustave, don't you?"

My mind clicked to the musical "Love Never Dies." Yes, I remember him completely, I thought to myself. In the musical, Gustave was Christine's and… Erik's son. But hold on a second, Christine did not say he was her son. Could Gustave be… my son? I'm so confused! This makes no sense! And if he's mine, is Erik the father? I felt my stomach drop at the thought.

I shook my head and replied meekly, "Yes, I believe I remember him. How… how old is he again?"

"He is ten years old. He was born a couple of months after the fire at the opera house."

There were many thoughts going through my mind. It was all very confusing and my head was pounding. I looked back at Christine before asking, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Christine thought for a moment. I stared at her, waiting for her answer. "I do not believe so."

I instantly stood up from the bed and walked over to the vanity. I took the brush and started to brush out the tangles in my brown hair. There is one thing I despise is that my long hair looks like a crow's nest when I wake up in the morning.

"Ok, well if there is anything you can remember-"

Christine's eyes instantly widened and she walked over to me. "I forgot to tell you about Adam. It was after your performance in London when you met him. A couple of weeks before the show, you received letters from a secret admirer. Adam was the admirer. He saw your show in London and came to your dressing room. You told me, he said that your voice was enchanting."

I wasn't really paying attention as I continued to brush my hair. "Oh, that's nice."

Christine giggled as she said, "Of course it is nice. He is your lover after all."

"Yeah, he's my…" My eyes widened as my brush fell right out of my hands. I turned to Christine sharply and shrieked out loud, "HE'S MY WHAT!?"

 **And there you have it, another chapter done. Again, the next chapter will take some time so please have patience with me. Do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and until then…**

 **Grapejuice101**


	4. Phantasma and Til I Hear You Sing

**Hello my readers! I am happy to present you the next** **"Red Rose Nightmare"** **chapter! I am so sorry that it was a while since my last update. I had a small writer's block for this chapter. I do have some news…** **TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY** **! Now sad news, work started this week, so updates will be slower.**

 **Anyways, do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, I do not own anything except my OC Brie.**

 **3** **rd** **POV (Coney Island, 1907)**

The bright sun slowly left and invited the dark night. Everything was cold and wet as the night sky. The only thing that lite up the dark evening was Coney Island. There was one place that was the talk and excitement for ten years. This place was called "Phantasma." There was so many things to do there. There were rides for the kids to play, even a carousel and a funhouse. The arcade where you can play games; and if you are lucky, you can place bets on the horse and dog races. There were glorious restaurants. When you smell the food they are cooking, your mouth starts to drool. There is even a chocolate fountain in the center of one of the restaurants. For the ladies, there is a flower gardens for them to enjoy.

However, what was the main topic of this magical place was the shows. There were acrobats, lion tamers, tumblers, and many more. One of the hit shows was called "Bathing Beauties" which was performed in a gigantic concert hall. There was also a place in Phantasma that displayed "freaks." However, according to the people who visited this place, the freaks are treated like human beings. Sure, they are sometimes laughed at, but they know it's for fun.

"Momma, hurry up! I want to see the clowns!"

A little girl with a purple dress and hair ribbon dragged her mother as they headed into a Big Top.

"I still cannot believe this place was created in a year," a man said to his wife as they walked to the carousel.

"I know. And did you hear about the rumors about the man who imagined this place?" his wife asked.

In the arcade, a man handed a cashier some money.

"$100 bet on the horse Lucky Stiff, please." As the cashier was writing the man's ticket, the eager man asked him, "This place is astounding. It must have cost the creator millions, am I correct?"

The cashier paused for a moment and paled a bit. "I am sorry sir, but I cannot say anything about Mr. Y."

Sitting in the audience of the circus were two sisters, waiting excitedly for the show to start.

One of the sisters looked at her twin and asked, "Did you hear about the rumors…"

Her sister looked confused. "What about 'em?

Just as the show was about to start, the girl whispered, "Things so odd you daren't doubt 'em. Freaks, monsters, aberrations and weird mechanical creations."

"Well I heard about the Genius who designed all this stuff wears a mask!" declared her sister loudly.

That was the biggest rumor of all. Mr. Y wears a mask and no one knows why. Some brave souls even tried to find Mr. Y and discover what is underneath the mask. Sad to say, they had no luck at all.

"Momma, where is Mr. Y? I want to meet him," said an excited young lady.

"I do not know. No one has ever see him… well, maybe the cast and crew have."

A proper high class lady walked over to them and said, "I heard Mr. Y stays in his mysterious room. He's been trying to write music for a long time… However, his inspiration flew away."

Little did they know, high up in a building on the top level is a Sanctuary. A secret workshop of Mr. Y. All around the room were mechanic inventions, painting, sculptures, and so much more. This was an artist's paradise. In a corner of the room stood a figure. In the Hannibal 'Think of Me' dress was a breathtaking and life-like mannequin of Brieanna. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was flawless. The only disappointment was that this Brieanna was not the real one.

A small melody started to fill the room. In the center of the workshop was a grand piano being played by a man. After hitting a few keys and writing the lyrics, he was done. He placed his pencil down and picked up his masterpiece. A few moments later, after reviewing the final song, he glared at the paper.

"No, it is wrong! It is all wrong," he yelled as he crumbled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder. The paper landed in a huge pile of rejected masterpieces. "Why can I not create my beautiful music again?"

He screamed as he flung his piano chair away and marched to a tall mirror. Staring at his reflection, he looked right at his white mask. Mr. Y is none other than Erik. He felt that he was losing his mind and his muse. He cried out as he punched a wall and breathed erratically.

" _Ten long years, living a mere façade of life. Ten long years, wasting my time on smoke and noise."_ He marched to the pile of crumpled up papers and threw them in the fireplace. _"In my mind, I hear melodies pure and unearthly, but I find, I can't give them a voice without you!_ "

His anger slowly left him. His eyes wondered to the mannequin, as a tear slid down his red check.

" _My Brieanna… My Brieanna… Lost and gone…Lost and gone…"_ he sang softly.

He looked around his workshop to see everywhere was his Angel of Music smiling right at him. He walked over to the countless painting of his Brieanna. Picking up one of the pictures, his cold heart melted away. Staring right at him was Brieanna in her wedding dressing holding a red rose.

He remembered that day clearly. He and Brie confessed their love for each other. They had to get away from the mob… and that's when the disaster happened.

 **Flashback**

 _Erik finished smashing the mirror in his lair. He opened the trap door and stepped right through it. He was about to grab Brie's hand, when she tripped on her dress._

" _Erik," she cried as she fell._

 _Erik's eyes widen with fear as she fell to the ground. Her head slammed on the stone floor. She did not move. She did not make a sound. Erik was so stunned that he did not realize that the mechanism of the trap mirror was broken. The mirror's door slammed right in front of him, blocking his way from reaching her._

" _BRIEANNA!" he screamed._

 _He pounding on the door, trying to open the door. He just had to get back in the lair and take Brie with him. He needed to know if she was alright. There must be another secret trap door that led to the lair._

" _I will come for you," he screamed._

 _About ten minutes later, making sure the mob would not find him, he finally found another trap door. He pulled the door opened and rushed into the lair. His heart dropped when he saw that Brie was gone. She was not in the lair. His eyes started to water and he fell to his knees. He lost her. He lost his Angel of Music._

He snapped out of his trace and slowly placed the picture back.

" _The day starts. The day ends. Time crawls by. Night steals in, pacing the floor. The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep 'till I hear you sing…"_ he sang.

He traced his finger on the picture so softly.

" _And weeks pass. And months pass. Seasons fly. Still you don't walk through the door. And in a haze. I count the silent days 'till I hear you sing once more. And sometimes, at night times, I dream that you are there - -But wake holding nothing, but the empty air…"_

He turns to the mannequin to see it staring at him. His heart was aching as his shaken hands softly creased its check. He closed his eyes, imagining the check was real flesh.

" _And years come. And years go. Time runs dry. Still I ache, down to the core. My broken soul can't be alive and whole, 'till I hear you sing once more."_

His fantasy broke away from him. His anger returned. Ten years of longing for her. Ten long years of searching for her. Ten long years of losing hope. He backed away from the mannequin in fury.

" _And music; Your music! It teases at my ear. I turn and it fades away and you're not here! Let hopes pass, let dreams pass! Let them die! Without you, what are they for?"_

He raised his hands to the air. As if he was praying to God above to bring his angel to him. Will anyone answer his prayers?

" _I'll always feel no more than halfway real, 'till I hear you sing once more!"_

Erik breathed slowly as he gradually lowered his hands. He stared at the mannequin of Brieanna in all of its glory. How he wished she was with him for real. He walked to the balcony and opened the doors. He gazed out to see his Phantasma in its entirety. Even though this was his world, it is not the same without her. His eyes narrowed and his knuckled turned white. He thought that he will find Brieanna and she will be his again… one way or another.

 **And there you have it, another chapter done. Again, the next chapter will take some time so please have patience with me. Merlin's chapter is next to be updated. Hopefully soon. Do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and until then…**

 **Grapejuice101**


	5. Somewhere He Is There

**Hello my Phantom fans, I am back! I am sorry that I did not update. I have been very busy for the past month. My job, studying for my exam, and my biggest news... I RECEIVED THE LEAD ROLE IN MY COMMUNITY THEATER PLAY! I am so excited for it! Again the next chapter will take some time because of life and my next update is my Merlin story. Please be patient with me.**

 **Again I want to thank my friend OtherCharacterNut for proofreading and giving me great ideas for this chapter. Especially that beautiful poem in this chapter! I could not do it without you!**

 **Also, please check out my Twitter page, my YouTube channel, and my Polyvore page to see posters and what clothes Brie is wearing in each chapter. Anyways, do not forget too favorite, follow, review, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also... HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**

 **Also, I do not own anything except my OC Brie.**

 **Brie's POV**

It began to feel as though I would either lose my stomach or my mind if I didn't escape the cabin below deck. Learning that I have a lover that I don't remember was enough to make me want to burst through the doors and jump into the sea. Was this happening? Was this real like before or did I pass out in the Fun House and my unconscious mind created it? I clung to the cold, metal rail as though it would give me an answer. What life did this Brie make for herself, anyway? She was supposed to be with Erik! Or I was supposed to be... Oh, Erik... The thought of him blurred my eyes and I felt a tear join the ocean's spray on my cheek. I've missed him every day and now I return to discover I'm with a guy named Adam and not him? I know I should've moved on, but what helped get me through the last two years was picturing this me being with him and now I don't even have that!

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself by staring up at the sun as it disappeared behind the clouds. I became lost in my memories. So deep into the world of them that I didn't notice someone walk up behind me. I shrieked when a large hand touched my shoulder and almost slipped over the railing as I tried to twirl around. However, the same hands grabbed me around the waist and held me close.

"Brieanna, are you all right?"

I couldn't stop myself from gripping my rescuer's strong arms for balance, and gasped when my eyes caught his. They were as blue as the waves he saved me from with curly blonde hair as warm as the sun. This handsome stranger was just tall enough to lean down and rest his forehead against mine, though his concerned smile seemed to stop him. My lips uncontrollably parted as my heart fluttered, but thankfully I was able to find my voice.

"So blue," I mumbled softly, but when my cute savior raised his eyebrow I realized what I said and flushed. "Your eyes. They're blue, but you know that. Blue's cool - I mean...doesn't matter. Thank you! I'm fine. I am fine...now."

He chuckled before slowly releasing me. I grabbed on the rail to keep my balance as I stared at him. He looked concerned as he slowly stepped toward me. "Brieanna, are you sure you're all right? You do remember me... don't you?"

I tried to remember where I knew him from. He wasn't in the 2004 Phantom of the Opera movie or in the Australian movie version of Love Never Dies. So, there was only one person he could be. I frowned, curious and intrigued, and whispered, "Adam?"

He smiled, relieved and joy flooding his eyes. He instantly grabbed my hands and said, "You do remember! I knew you could not forget who I was, my love."

Without warning, he passionately cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine. My whole body froze in shock as he continued to kiss me as though we were on the Titanic! I couldn't breathe became I was in shock when he kissed me and I started to tremble. When a hand slid to below my waist, I regained control of my body. I pushed myself out of his hold until my back pressed against the rail. As soon as his mesmerizing blue eyes opened, I slapped him across the face. I cringed the moment I saw my reddening hand-print form on his cheek, as well as how distraught those eyes became, but I couldn't help it! When a stranger grabs you and kisses you, your instinct is to stop it! To get away! But there was more...something was between us. On his side of things anyway.

"You kissed me!" I exclaimed, the shock returning as my fingers touched my lips. "Why did you kiss me?" He reached for my hand, but his action put me on edge and strengthened my voice. "Touch me again and I'll scream."

Adam rubbed his cheek but I could tell by his look that I hurt his feeling more than the slap on his face. "Brieanna, I would never hurt you."

Somehow, the calm and compassion in his voice turned my shock into anger. "Never hurt me? I don't know you! And you just kissed me without permission! There's no telling what you would or wouldn't do!"

He glanced down at his hands and took a few step back. He seemed confused, sad even, but I was too upset to have any desire to make him feel better. I turned my back to him for the comfort of the waves. I say his name and that means he can kiss me? I'm not this Brie.

"Forgive me, I was too forward in my delight of your remembering us. I should not have kissed you like that."

I heard the pain in his voice behind me and I could feel my anger subsiding. I didn't turn to him, but I replied softly, "Christine told me your name, that's how I knew it. I'm sorry, but I... I don't remember you. I don't remember us."

If I had heard footsteps, I would've thought he left me on the deck alone. I finally returned from the rail and looked at him. Adam kept his distance from me as he stared out at the sea. Now he couldn't bring himself to look at me, but it was clear how empty he was...and it was because of me. "You truly do not remember me? Us?" His voice was so soft I had to step closer to hear. "You don't remember how we met? Where I courted you?" Adam gazed at my hand and I saw his fingers twitch, yearning to hold it. "How much I love you?"

Once again, I couldn't catch my breath and my arms quivered. Did Adam just say he...loves me? Oh, no! This is not good. I can't love him back! He's a stranger to me. Though, clearly, I'm not one to him. How was I supposed to handle this?

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, casting my eyes down. "I don't remember anything."

Whether it was my guilt or surprise or fear or just my imagination, I could've sworn I felt his heart shatter in my own chest. I knew I broke the young man's heart in front of me, how could I not? When someone you love tells you they don't know you after slapping you for kissing them, your heart will surely be broken. I didn't want to hurt my handsome rescuer, but I couldn't lie to him.

Adam's shadow moved across my face as he moved closer to me, slowly and respectfully. I looked up and met his eyes now reddening like his cheek from tears he was keeping locked away. "If you would permit me, I would like to take you to the Topside Restaurant. I would very much like for us to get reacquainted and perhaps I may be able to help with recovering some of your memories." He gently held out his arm and gave me a hopeful smile. "Please?"

"Your salmon, Monsieur," the waiter said as he brought us our lunch. "And your salad, Mademoiselle."

Adam nodded kindly in thanks while I just gave an awkward smile before staring at the green leafy salad in front of me. This restaurant was fit for first class and it felt as though the air would break if I spoke. I smoothed out my dress, thankful I decided to change before leaving the cabin. It seemed Adam felt the same as I did as I noticed him straightening his tie and absently sip at his tea. I never even touched the silver salad fork.

When I finally forced myself to lift my eyes and meet his, all I saw was someone as lost for words as me. Strangely enough, I took comfort in it and decided to start the inevitable conversation myself. "So could you tell me...about us?"

Adam was now able to meet my eyes, his hand steadying as he lowered his cup. Still, I could sense that there was a lot he wanted to tell me and it wasn't until a ghost of a smile brushed his lips that he realized where to start. "It was five years ago, when I first laid eyes on you. I was in London, apprenticing with my father's business, when I saw a poster of you. Brieanna Daae to perform at the Mystical Opera Place! I had heard of your talent, but nothing compared to hearing your voice on stage. I was forever enchanted by it. Unbeknownst to me, it was proven difficult to get an audience with such a renowned singer, so I decided to write to you. I only wished to convey how your voice touched me, how it brought beauty and light into the world." He paused for a moment and gave me the warmest smile. "I did not expect you to write back, but you did. We spoke in letters for a year before we were able to meet in person and in that time I even wrote you a few poems."

I blinked as I suddenly smelled parchment and felt ink stain my fingertips. I looked down to obviously just see my hands fidgeting with the napkin in my lap. What just happened? I glanced up to Adam staring at his tea as he thoughtfully stirred. "You told me your favorite was, The Night Song, and that you even recited it before a performance."

 _"As night will darken skies and glow with stars,_

 _An angel's voice to soothe a hundred souls,_

 _Her song of love will find the hearts of ours,_

 _More beauty fair and bright in every role._

 _She sings of joy and brings the crowd to tears,_

 _For herself, song gives life to dreams so true,_

 _Her notes are carried far beyond their cheers,_

 _Each night she dances while her lyrics flew._

 _For one blissful night, did I hear her song-"_

 _"Her voice forever to my heart belong,"_ I finished for him in a whisper. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and I was stunned to silence. How did I know the end of his poem? Why did it sound so familiar?

Adam smiled and whispered back, "Yes, that's right. Every word was for you."

I felt a smile slightly pull on my lips, but I held it back and smoothed my hair to regain myself. "It's beautiful. I can understand how, when we met after my concert, we were together. Or so Christine says," I tried not to mumble, but the poetic lines echoed in my head.

"Not immediately after your second concert in London. You were hesitant, skeptical even, of my courting you." Adam's voice was as calm as the compassion in his eyes, almost as if he didn't want to upset me. "After a few months of getting to know each other, you told me that your last relationship ended painfully. You never spoke of him after that, you never even told me his name, but I promised I would never hurt you or let anyone else cause you harm...for as long as you'd have me." At my shaking breath, Adam gently leaned forward and vowed, "No matter what you may remember I will keep true to that promise."

Finally, I was able to smile. It was small, the taste of sorrow floating in my mouth, but his sweetness moved me. I found it hard to believe that he could promise to protect someone who doesn't remember him, who doesn't love him back, but Adam did. Adam loved me enough to do so. All I could hear was my heartbeat pounding in my chest. I needed to figure out how I was going to move forward. This Brie did by letting go of her last love...my Erik. According to this Brie, the relationship ended badly but what did that mean? What happened? Did he die? No! He couldn't be dead! Did he leave me? Did he not love me anymore? Was there someone else? Those questions were too painful and I had to swallow the tears for another time.

"Thank you, Adam. That is very sweet of you," I whispered.

He smiled and bowed his head before sipping at his tea. I felt myself fidgeting so I decided to finally lift my salad fork and puncture the crisp greens in the chilled bowl. As I slowly chewed my salad, I thought of what would become of Adam and I. It was clear he cared for me a great deal and that he was an important part of this Brie's life... and if I was honest, I couldn't deny the connection between us. Maybe we could become friends as he helped me with my lost memories. However, the ones I wanted were the ones of Erik. Being back in the Phantom World felt wrong without him. Deep down it felt like it would stay that way, like I wouldn't see him again. Christine said it has been ten years, just like in the musical, 'Love Never Dies.' Ten years is a long time and just because Christine got to be reunited with him in my world, doesn't mean I will in his.

I shook my head. There were more important things to learn than just thinking about Erik. I glanced up at Adam and asked, "Well, you know a lot about me so why don't you tell me about you?"

Adam looked relieved at my genuine interest in getting to know him so he happily told me about his interests. He loves the arts, though his favorite is painting as he has a natural talent for it. He wanted to travel around the world to see and capture its beauty so accompanying me on my tours was more than one dream coming true for him. Adam's father was angry with him in the beginning for wanting to study art and not take over the family business, as Adam was not only the heir but his apprentice. As it turns out, after meeting me and seeing his son's talent, his father finally accepted Adam's choice.

As the sun began to shine lower in the sky, I realized Adam and I had been talking for a long time. I decided that I needed some time to myself, declining Adam's offer to walk me to my cabin. Thankfully, he didn't need much convincing and I was able to explore the ship on my own for a while. It was larger than I expected so finding my way back to my cabin took some time. The sea had not quite swallowed the sun yet, so I sighed at the knowledge that there was still time for me to relax before dinner. Not that I wanted to eat. It may be smooth sailing right now, but I was feeling a little sea sick. As I clutched the doorknob to balance myself, I heard a young voice calling my name. I turned around to see a brunette boy slam into me, his arms gripping my waist tightly. He nuzzled into my stomach and squeezed me even harder like if he let go I would disappear forever.

"Aunt Brieanna, you're all right! I was so worried about you," said the boy as he looked up at me and smiled.

Ok, who is this kid and why did he call me Aunt Brieanna? I felt I was going to lose my lunch if he didn't let go soon. Nervously, I placed a hand on the boy's head and replied, "Um, yes. I'm fine-"

"Gustave, I told you no running on the boat! You could have hurt yourself!"

I felt the boy stiffen when he heard the commanding voice. He slowly let go of my sensitive waist and apologetically looked at the speaker. I slightly gasped when I saw that I was staring at Raoul. He looked just as I remembered, except the years showed on his face and his hair was cut shorter.

Raoul crossed his arms over his chest and the boy hung his head, softly saying, "I'm sorry, Father."

"Raoul?" I asked just as softly.

He looked up at me and his stern face slowly turned into a gentle smile. He took one of my hands and patted it softly. "It is good to see you are awake, Brieanna. You had your sister worried for a while," he said. Raoul looked down at the boy, kindly now, and beckoned him to come closer. "I hope you remember your nephew, Gustave."

I was confused as I looked down at the boy. "Gustave? My nephew?"

The little boy walked up to me with a pleading stare. "You know who I am, don't you Aunt Brieanna?"

I looked down at the ten-year-old to see he what you could only call puppy dog eyes. My heart melted at the boy's innocent face. I didn't want to break his heart, but I had never met him before that moment. A thought came into my mind. I recalled that the name Gustave was Christine's father's name and in the musical 'Love Never Dies', that was the name of the character of Christine's and Erik's son. If this Gustave is my nephew, then he must be Christine's and Raoul's son. Suddenly, I smiled at the handsome young man staring up at me.

"Yes, of course I remember you. How can I forget my little goosy?" Little goosy? Where did that come from?

Gustave looked thankful and rolled his eyes. "Aunt Brieanna, I'm too old for that nickname. I'm not five anymore!"

I giggled as I knelt down in front of him. I placed my hand on his cheek and said softly, "You maybe growing up, but you are still my little nephew. I mean, who would help me with my singing and still dance like a little bird with me?"

The boy giggled and instantly wrapped his arms around my neck. "I am so happy you're ok."

I was stunned at first, but I still wrapped my arms around his tiny waist. I looked up at Raoul to see him slightly smiling at us. I did notice that he had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in a while or was very stressed. I began praying that this Raoul won't be as bad or worse as he was in 'Love Never Dies' with the drinking and gambling.

Raoul cleared his throat to signal Gustave to release me. When the boy slowly let go, he walked back to Raoul. "Now, I am sure Brieanna would want to get ready and refresh for supper. Why don't you go find your mother and remember not to run?"

"Yes Father," replied the boy.

As soon as Gustave left, Raoul walked up to me and placed his hand on my arm for comfort. "Brie, are you sure you are all right? I was worried sick. Christine was afraid you would be so hurt and confused that you couldn't sing in New York at the Metropolitan Opera House," he said frantically.

"Raoul, I promise I'm fine. I am still a bit confused, but I'm not hurt and I still remember how to sing." I stopped and remembered what he had just said. "Wait, did you say we are heading to New York? And I'm singing where?"

Raoul looked confused and concerned. "Yes, we are going to New York to have you perform in America. As your manager, I was able to get you a spot for you to sing in New York for one night. Mr. Bodor said he will pay us very well if you would sing at the Metropolitan Opera House."

I was taken aback by his statement. Pay us very well? What was that supposed to mean? "Pay us well? If I am only singing for one night why would he pay us very well?"

"Brieanna, traveling to America for you to sing isn't free. We need to make up for the cost somehow."

I looked down at my feet. I suppose that makes sense, but I started to worry that Raoul was overcharging my performances in order to pay off his own debt. Suddenly, I remembered that if we were heading to New York, what if Phantasma was there? Wasn't Christine supposed to sing for Mr. Y? Clearly I'm not. Maybe Phantasma or Erik won't be there. I knew what I had to do. I'd just follow the story plot and go with the flow.

"All right, I'll sing at the Metropolitan Opera House. When will we arrive?"

"I believe we will be there in three days." Raoul took out his pocket watch as he continued, "I must return to Christine. Either Adam or I will come retrieve you for supper, all right Little Lette?"

I laughed and felt a forgotten happiness when I heard my old nickname. I did miss that nickname. After I agreed, we went our separate ways. I walked into my cabin and placed a warm robe around my shoulders. I looked out of my window to see the sun was finally setting behind the sea. It was so beautiful, for a moment I thought I was looking at a painting. The sun was a shining gold and flowing red melting into the darkening mist of the blue ocean. As I watched the sun disappear, I started to sing softly to myself.

 _"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_

 **3rd POV**

After an endless day and tiresome evening, the cast and crew was getting ready for the night's events at Phantasma. The dancers were rehearsing in their costumes. The chefs were creating delicious foods and treats. The stagehands were checking to see if the sets were in place. Everyone was so busy with the final preparations that they did not notice one of the circus performers named Fleck, running with a newspaper in her hands. Fleck was one of Mr. Y's personal helpers, along with her friends Squelch and Gangle. She was looking all around for them, until she found Squelch and Gangle near the candy booth.

"There you two are! I was looking everywhere for you," she explained as she tried to catch her breath.

"My dear Fleck, you should have known Gangle and I would be near the candy before the show starts," chuckled Squelch.

As Gangle popped a jelly bean into his mouth, he asked, "What's so important that you were rushing to find us?"

She shoved the newspaper into their faces as she said, "Look at today's paper! It states that Miss Brieanna Daae is heading to New York and will be singing at the Metropolitan Opera House for one night! Do you not see? The Master will be thrilled to hear that his angel is coming to New York!"

Gangle was so shocked that he dropped his bag of jelly beans. "Brieanna Daae? I thought she would never come to America. The Master tried many times to find her and tried to find a way to have her perform in Phantasma."

"I believe the Master thought he lost her forever. There have been rumors that either that Raoul fellow would not allow her to sing in America just yet or that she is secretly in a relationship with another man," said Squelch softly.

Fleck looked down at the picture of Brieanna and said, "But we still need to tell the Master."

"Tell the Master what?"

All three of them gasped in fright as they turned to see Mr. Y, aka The Phantom, standing behind them. Erik was on his way back to his lair when he saw his three helpers whispering among themselves. Curiosity got the best of him.

Fleck slowly handed Erik the newspaper. After reading the headline and the article, Erik's eyes slowly widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Brieanna is coming to New York," he said softly.

"Yes Master, it says that she will be singing at the Metropolitan Opera House for one night. We do not know how long she will be staying," said Gangle.

"We believe that she might leave a week or two after she sings," said Fleck.

The wheels in Erik's head turned ardently until a plan formulated in his mind. "How much is Mr. Bodor paying her to perform at the Metropolitan Opera House?" he asked.

"About $3,000 Master," said Fleck.

"Call Mr. Bodor and tell him we will pay him $5,000 for letting Brieanna sing here at Phantasma," exclaimed Erik.

As Mr. Y started to walk to his lair, the other three followed him. They knew how much the Phantom loved Brieanna and that he would do anything in his power to reclaim her.

"But Master, if we do convince Mr. Bodor to release his contract with Brieanna and have her sing at Phantasma, how will you convince her to stay here? Her manager might try something," said Squelch.

Erik stopped walking, causing Fleck, Squelch, and Gangle to bump into each other. Erik slowly turned to them. His eyes hardened at the acquisition. "How will I convince her to stay, you ask? You three will personally bring her here. We will double her pay, allow her and anyone who came with her to stay in our most expensive suite for free, and I will finally be reunited with my love. I do not care for that... fop of a manager. I will not lose my Angel of Music ever again. Mark my words, she will be mine."

As the three performers watched as their Master walked away from them, they decided to do what he had said and prepared for Brieanna's arrival. When Erik opened the doors to his lair, he walked over to the Brieanna mannequin. He slowly touched its face as he said to himself, "Soon my Angel, we will be together again."

 **And there you have it, another chapter done. Again, the next chapter will take some time so please have patience with me. The next update will be my 'My Magical Wish' story and then I will be back with 'Red Rose Nightmare.' Do not forget too favorite, follow, review, and until then...**

 **Grapejuice101**

 **P.S. AGAIN HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**


	6. The Mysterious Carriage

**Hello my Phantom fans, I am back! First, I want to say Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years!**

 **I am sorry that I did not update. I have been very busy for the past couple of months. My job, studying for my exam, and spending time with my family. Again, the next chapter will take some time because of life and my next update is my "My Magical Wish" story. Please be patient with me.**

 **Again, I want to thank my friend** **OtherCharacterNut** **and** **Scout017** **for proofreading this chapter.**

 **Also, please check out my Twitter page, my YouTube channel, and my Polyvore page to see posters and what clothes Sam is wearing in each chapter.** **Anyways, do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, I do not own anything except my OC Brie.**

 **Brie's POV**

Finally, we are here! After three long days, we finally reached Manhattan, New York. I must admit, this time period of New York City is a lot smaller than the 21st century. Less skyscrapers, no taxi drivers, and no Times Square Jumbo Screen. My head is still spinning from the time traveling.

Right now, I was having a hard time getting use to my outfit. I wore a long red dress, black heeled boots, and enormous red hat with white flowers. I swear I felt as if I would topple over because of the weight of the hat. Thank god no one noticed I wasn't wearing the corset. I still refuse to wear that death trap.

Before we packed up our things, Christine, Raoul, Adam, and I discussed the plans when we docked. Raoul informed me that the boat was porting at Pier 69 and a carriage from The Metropolitan Opera House will be here waiting for us. As we walked to the gang plank, I swear I could hear a commotion.

I stopped walking when I heard someone shout out loud, "Hey, there she is!"

I was shocked to see that standing on the dockside were reporters and photographers. It was interesting to see old cameras with the smoke flashes. The reporters had notepads and pencils to write for the newspapers. I smiled softly as I grabbed the handle bar and slowly walked down the plank.

FLASH!

I stopped walking when a flashbulb exploded. I closed my eyes as the bright lights flashed all around me. I was starting to see spots. The camera flashes were so bright that I nearly lost my footing. Before I could slip on the gateway, I felt someone's hand grasping mine and wrapped their arm around my waist. I looked up to see it was Adam.

"Thanks, that would have been a nasty fall." I said softly.

Adam smiled softly as he helped me straighten up. "Glad to be the one to catch you," he said.

As we slowly continued down the gateway, reporters and photographers nearly rushed to me. I was completely overwhelmed with all the attention. While the media was trying to get close to my face, Adam and Raoul stood in front of me. I could tell they were trying to get the media away as Christine, Gustave, and I slowly walked down.

The reporters and photographers were pushing Adam, Raoul, and the police as they cried out: "Brieanna Daaé! Brieanna Daaé! Over here! This way!"

I looked around at the reporters, who were trying to get their notepads ready to write a comment from me. The photographers were trying to get a good shot of me with their cameras. I felt something tug my hand. I looked down to see it was Gustave.

"Does this normally happen Aunt Brieanna?" he asked.

Christine and I looked at each other before giggling. "I guess so. Maybe most of the time." I answered.

I looked up when I heard Raoul say to the crowd, "No pictures please! Do not take a picture of the boy, my wife, or Brieanna! Could you all please back up?"

The reporters however ignored him as they all shouted out questions and comments. "Brieanna, how does it feel to finally sing at America? Why did Raoul make you wait so long to sing in the States? Can you give us a smile? What song will you sing? We heard rumors about you and a new lover; is it true? Will you decide to stay longer in New York?"

I looked around, trying to figure out if I should answer any question or try to run away. I took a deep breath and made my decision. I placed my hands on both Raoul's and Adam's shoulders, letting them know that it was okay and I was grateful for the protection. Raoul walked back to Christine and Gustave, but Adam stayed close to me.

"Well… I have always wanted to come to America. However, I was still touring in Europe and we decided to have a break before coming here. I do love to sing and act. However, I wanted to spend some time with my family, before coming here. I am excited to be in New York," I lied. I was shocked of how good of a lie it was. Man, I am so glad I have been in theater for a long time.

Before I could make another comment, reporters started to ask more questions, while the cameras kept on flashing. I looked at Adam becoming a little bit nervous. Maybe I should not have said anything. Adam must have notice my nervousness, so he wrapped his arm around me for comfort.

Raoul stepped forward and said to the press. "All right, thank you for your time. However, we must-"

"Miss Daaé, what about the rumors that happened in Monte Carlo? Is it true that about the fortune is gone because someone spent it all on a roulette table?" asked one of the reporters as his eyes gazed at Raoul.

My eyes widened and I instantly looked at Raoul. I could see his face turning red and he was shaking. He really hates the press. Did he lose all the money to gambling like in the musical? Is that why he is so stressed?

"That's a lie!" cried out Raoul. "Whoever started that rumor, it's fake."

"Father-" 

"Not now Gustave," Raoul said sternly to his son.

"So, your sister-in-law is not using her art for payin' off your gambling debts? You are her manager, correct? So why are you spending more time at the casinos and not being a better manager or brother-in-law?" asked the same reporter.

At that moment, the press was still and quiet. Raoul's eyes widen with disbelief. All of the sudden, the reporters and photographers started to yell out questions and comments all at once again. That was the last straw for Raoul. He looked like he wanted to strangle the reporter.

I stepped towards Raoul as he shouted out loud, "Why, you insolent jackal! How dare you-"

Suddenly, a loud and young voice cried out, "Hey, will you all calm down? You are giving my Aunt a headache!"

I gasped and looked down to see that the brave soul who shouted was Gustave. The crowd went silent as they stared at my nephew. Christine gulped as she pulled Gustave closer to her. I looked at Raoul to see he was stunned. Suddenly, the crowd exploded into laughter. Gustave's face turned red as he shielded his face in his Mother's dress.

"It's all right honey. You did what you thought was right," Christine whispered as she comforts her son.

"That is some brave kid you have there Madame de Chagny," exclaimed one reporter as he chuckled.

Christine smiled as she said, "Thank you. He is my pride and joy."

Raoul, cleared his throat as he said, "Thank you for your time. However, we must be on our-"

Unexpectedly, all the reporters turned their questions to Gustave. "Hey kid, how does it feel that your Aunt is famous? Do you wish you Mother was famous like Brieanna? Do you wish your Mother continued to dance? Is this your first time in America? What do you want to do in Coney Island?"

That last question caught my attention. Coney Island? I thought we were going to The Metropolitan Opera House.

Before I could say anything, Gustave looked up and said meekly, "Well… I want to learn how to swim."

The crowd laughed at Gustave's comment. I remembered that he cannot swim. Maybe I could teach him.

Adam walked up to one of the people who works on the ports and asked, "Excuse me sir, but do you know when the carriage for the Metropolitan Opera House will arrive? We were told by Mr. Bodor that the carriage would be here waiting for us."

One of the reporters heard Adam and said, "I believe you are mistaken sir. Brieanna is not singing at the Metropolitan Opera House. She is singing at Phantasma."

My heart stopped and I lost my breath. I looked at the reporter as my eyes widened with disbelief. I am singing at where? Did he say Phantasma? If Phantasma is here… does that mean Erik is here too? Raoul was not happy with the sudden news.

"What are you babbling about? Brieanna is singing at-"

 _"Father look,"_ Gustave interrupted Raoul as he grabbed his arm. He pointed out on the road and said, _"Right over there… Across the square… What is it?"_

All heads turned to see a carriage appear around the corner. However, it was no ordinary carriage at all. The carriage was not being pulled by horses. There must be a mechanism inside the carriage to make it move, like a car. The carriage was dark and the design looked very Victorian. It suddenly came to a complete stop right in front of everyone. I slowly walked forward to marvel at this unique masterpiece. I looked at the driver, but his face seemed to be completely obscured.

As I was about to touch the carriage, the doors opened. I took a step back and the audience gasped and stared. They were all entranced by this spectacular display. Slowly three figures step out of the carriage. One man was very tall and slim. He had a top hat and his nose was long. However, his eyes looked like snake eyes. The other man was very plump. He was holding a cane and had a small round hat. One of his eyebrows was higher and longer than his other one. The last person was a female. Her lips were bright red and her red hair looked like cones sticking on the side of her head. She was about three feet tall. Gustave was taller than her.

My eyes caught the eyes of the snake man. He smiled at me. I had to hold a gasp when I saw his sharp pointy teeth. He walked so gracefully like he was on water. He grasped my hand and slowly led me to the carriage.

 _"Welcome friends! Welcome to America! Are you ready to begin? Are you ready to get on?"_ he sang before releasing my hand. He looked over my shoulder and walked towards Christine and Gustave. _"You're about to start out on the journey of your lives."_

Christine held her son's hand tightly as the man knelt in front of Gustave. The snake man reached behind my nephew's ear and he slowly pulled out a colored handkerchief.

"Amazing! How did you do that?" asked Gustave in wonder as he inspected the handkerchief.

"Magic my young friend," he said to my nephew with a smile.

Raoul however was not impressed. He marched right up to the snake man and demanded, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, it's a publicity stunt for that freak show on Coney," I heard someone in the crowd call out. The crowd started to laugh again. I glared at the reporters. How dare they call them freaks. They are human beings!

"It's a front-page feature, that's what it is! You getting this, Smitty?" a reporter asked his camera man.

The chubby man walked to Adam, who looked a little squish. Adam felt uncomfortable with the freaks getting close to him. The man got close to Adam's face as he sang out, _"If you're ready, then get in. Once you're in, then we'll get gone. And who knows, once it goes. Where you'll be when it arrives?"_

He grabbed Adam's hat and with a swish of his hand… Adam's hat vanished into thin air. The crowd gasped and applauded. As the chubby man bowed, Adam sighed and shook his head.

"May I have my hat back, please?" he asked impatiently holding his hand out.

The man chuckled as he replied, "But of course sir. It was a very fine hat indeed."

With a wave of his hand, Adam's hat appeared on top of his head again. Adam pulled his hat off his head to examine it.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he placed his hat back on his head.

Raoul rubbed his forehead as he mumbles, "This is outrageous!"

"No, it is brilliant," said one of the photographers as he took a picture of our three mysterious guests.

Someone in the crowd suddenly shouted out, "I'm telling ya, that Mr. Y is an absolute genius!"

My head started to spin out of control. Phantasma… Mr. Y… What is going on? Christine wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she continued to hold Gustave's hand.

"I'm sorry, did you say Mr. Y?" I asked the reporter.

The chubby man walked up to me and wrapped his arm with my arm. "Indeed, Mr. Y. is the owner and creator of Phantasma. He is very interested when he heard you were coming to New York."

"Mr. Y? Who is Mr. Y? Brieanna is to be scheduled to sing at The Metropolitan Opera House! Mr. Bodor is the one who owns The Metropolitan Opera House and Brieanna is singing there," said Raoul as he separated the man's arm from me.

The little lady giggled before replying, "I am afraid you must have not heard the news sir. Mr. Bodor and Mr. Y came to an agreement. Miss Brieanna will now be singing at Phantasma. We even have our special suite for you and your family. Plus, Mr. Y will pay a lot of money for Miss Brieanna if she will sing in his main theater."

"Oh, he doesn't have to-"

"How much money are we speaking of?" Raoul asked as he interrupted me with curiosity.

Oh, he just not interrupted me! I immediately looked at my brother-in-law in shock. Seriously, that is the first thing he asks? Raoul's eyes glimpsed at us to see Christine looked startled, Adam was disappointed, and I was stunned. Raoul cleared his throat as he readjusted his hat on his head.

The snake man smirked at his companions before replying, "Do not worry sir. Mr. Y will explain everything. Including Miss Brieanna's contract to sing in his biggest theater."

Gustave became brave again as he slowly walked over to the snake man and slightly pulled his coat. The snake man bent down to see what Gustave wanted.

"What is Phantasma like?" he asked timidly. "Are there rides and amazing shows?"

"My boy, Phantasma is where your dreams and imagination come to life. It is where music and art are born." The snake man smiled as he sang out, _"It's a fun house where the mirrors all reflect what's real."_

The chubby man and small woman walked to join the snake man as they sang out, _"And realities as twisted as the mirrors reveal."_

Then all three sang out together. _"And the fun is finding out what the mirrors show."_

I looked over to Christine to see she was a little nervous. I guess she was worried about Gustave or maybe she was thinking about the past where music haunted her. Adam was intrigued when he heard about the mystical art. Maybe he can get some inspiration for more of his paintings. Gustave smile grew as he imagined what Phantasma would be like. Suddenly, he rushed over to me and grasped my hand.

"Let's go Aunt Brieanna! I do ever want to see this magical place," he said excitedly.

I was about to reply, when Raoul suddenly grabbed my shoulder. "Now wait just a moment! Gustave, we cannot just go there. We still need an explanation to why Mr. Bodor suddenly let this Mr. Y. take Brieanna to sing."

I sighed before touching Raoul's arm to receive his attention. "Raoul, it's fine. I am sure we will get our answers soon. Besides, this might be fun. I mean, who has not had a ride in a horseless carriage before? Please, let us just go."

Raoul stared at me for a moment, before he sighed and submitted. "Oh, very well." However, his eyes hardened as he looked at the three performers as he stated sternly, "I will be taking this up with your employer! Whoever he is! I want answers about this sudden change!"

The chubby man bowed before saying, "Certainly, Mr. Y. will tell you everything."

Raoul huffed before marking right into the carriage. Gustave grabbed Adam's hand and said as he pulled him to the carriage, "Let's go! I want to see Phantasma."

Adam laughed as he and Gustave climbed up into the carriage. I walked over to Christine, who had not moved an inch. Her face was white as snow and her hands were shaking. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Are you all right Christine?" I asked.

She snapped out of her gaze and looked at me. With a weak smile, she whispered, "Yes sister, I am quite all right. Just some thoughts in my head."

We walked to the carriage where the others were waiting for us. After the snake man helped Christine up, he grasped my hand and helped me into the carriage. I thanked him for his assistance.

"The Master will be very pleased to see you again."

My head rapidly snapped back to the snake man when I heard what he had said. My eyes widened when I looked at all three performers who were smiling right at me. It looked like they knew a secret that I did not know. His Master? See me again? No… it cannot be… Could it be… Erik?

Before I could say anything, the carriage door closed. I sat next to Adam as the carriage began to move. Gustave was talking to his mom being all excited to see Phantasma. It's like he was going to Disney World for the first time. Raoul was grumbling and sulking. I, however, felt a little bit uneasy. What did he mean I will see his Master? My thoughts flew away when Adam touched my hand.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I was just thinking. That is all," I said.

Satisfied with my answer, Adam looked down at his book and continued to read. I looked outside the carriage window to see it was starting to rain. It was dark and gloomy. The rain sounded like small tapping every time it hit the window. As my eyes slowly started to close, a soft melody came into my head.

 _"Everything and everyone... It's all just how I dreamed… All the freaks, and all the fun, exactly how I dreamed… And Phantasma still awaits… Wonder what's behind its gates…"_

 **And there you have it, another chapter done. Again, the next chapter will take some time so please have patience with me. The next update will be my "My Magical Wish" story and then I will be back with "Red Rose Nightmare." Do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and until then…**

 **Grapejuice101**


	7. Love With Your Heart

**Hello, my Phantom fans, I am back! I know it has been forever.**

 **I am sorry that I did not update. I have been very busy for the past couple of months. My job, studying for my exam, and spending time with my family. Again, the next chapter will take some time because of life and my next update is my "My Magical Wish" story. Please be patient with me.**

 **Again, I want to thank my friend** **OtherCharacterNut** **for proofreading this chapter. Seriously, I do not know what I would do without your help.**

 **Also, please check out my Twitter page, my YouTube channel, and my Polyvore page to see posters and what clothes Brie is wearing in each chapter.** **Anyways, do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, I do not own anything except my OC Brie.**

 **Brie's POV**

"Welcome to our temporary home," Adam said as he opened the doors to our hotel suite.

As I walked into the suite, my mouth literally dropped. This place was beautiful. There was a huge window with ornate drapes, a beautiful blood red chaise, a small glass dining table, and a wooden writing desk. In the corner of the room was a gorgeous black grand piano. On top of the piano was a little music box which looked like a merry-go-round. As Christine and Raoul carried their luggage to the room on the left, Gustave immediately dropped his suitcase and ran to the piano. He snatched the music box and sat down on one of the dining room chairs. Adam was preoccupied at the painting that was on the wall.

I slowly walked over to one of the bedroom doors and opened them. In the room was a queen size bed with a white canopy. Oh, I am definitely calling dibs on this room!

I was so immersed in the grandeur of the room, that I jumped at the tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Adam as he said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

I slightly laughed and replied, "It's all right, you didn't startle me. Is there something you need?"

He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was planning to go and explore Coney Island. I was…" He stopped for a second to clear his throat. He looked right into my hazel eyes and continued to say, "I was wondering if you would like to join me? If you'd rather spend time alone today, I understand."

My whole world stopped at his question. I was conflicted. I did want to explore all there was to see on Coney Island in the 1900's. However, I couldn't give Adam the wrong impression or false hope.

I would love to go, but I do need to spend some time alone. I'm still tired from the trip."

Adam lowered his eyes with a heavy sigh. I felt even worse when he replied, "Of course, I understand." My heart stopped when he gently reached for my hand and placed a delicate kiss. "I will return home by midnight."

Before I could say anything, Adam grabbed his coat and walked out of the suite. I closed my eyes as I felt this twinge of guilt wrap itself around my spine. Adam seemed like a great guy, a real sweetheart. I knew he and this Brie had a strong connection, so by rejecting his invitation felt more like breaking his heart. I tried to release such thoughts as I slowly sat down on the grand piano bench.

"Aunt Brie, look at this! Isn't it the most beautiful music box you have even seen?" Gustave asked as he held up the music box.

I smiled at the young boy's enthusiasm. Gustave reminded me of my cousin, Nicholas. He was a nine-year-old boy with a love of music. Nick even played the drums and appreciated all genres. Thoughts of my cousin were interrupted when Christine and Raoul's bedroom door opened. Christine sat down at the writing desk as she opened her journal. I recently learned that my sister is currently writing a book about our experiences ever since we lost our father. Raoul sat down on a chair and gazed over my contract. I winced at how stressed he was. His shirt was wrinkled, his bow tie was loose, his hair was a mess, and you could see dark circles underneath his tired eyes.

 _"What a curious town! What a shocking place! Was it a mistake to have come here?"_ He tossed the contract on the table and started to pace around. I slowly looked up from the piano as he continued to sing, _"To be on display in that shameless way for the outlandish, ghastly people here. Why do they dare to treat us so?"_

Sweet, little Gustave was oblivious to his father's stress that he sang with music box in hand, _"Father dear, come play with me, come and see this toy I've got-"_

I slightly jumped when Raoul sat down in the chair with a thud. Christine stopped her writing and looked at her husband with concern. As empathetic as I was to is stress, I couldn't help feel relieved that wasn't the hurtful, drunken man from the musical. Still, the stress was starting to diminish Raoul's health and this caused Christine great worry for her husband. He ran his hand through his hair as he continued to look at the papers.

 _"What a snob at most. From our so-called-host. Did he think sending freaks would be helpful? Could the fool have thought that our pride was bought by his desperate American money?"_ As Raoul continued on his musical rant, I slowly looked at the aria that I was supposed to practice for tomorrow's rehearsal. I was trying to concentrate, but all I could hear was Raoul. _"What a farce! What an outright slap in the face - it could be a disgrace - I've got a mind to pack and go, if I could forget the debts we owe - How could I let us sink this low?"_

 _"Father, please, come play with me-"_

Raoul turned to his son and on a loud note, answered, _"I'm sorry, son, the answer's no!"_

The room went silent. Christine softly gasped at the brief outburst while Gustave looked like he was about to cry. Raoul instantly realized what he was done and closed his eyes before he knelt in front of his son. It was so clear how much he loved his son. He never raised his voice at Gustave before. The job of being a manager was so much work, even more so when money was this tight. He did not mean to lose his temper. With a gentle voice, Raoul said, "I am so sorry, Son. I did not mean to raise my voice. Please forgive me." Gustave looked at the music box in his hands before slowly nodding his head.

Christine placed her journal on the writing desk before she walked over to her husband and son. As she comforted her family, I looked back at the piano. I recognized one of the music sheets and placed my fingers on the keys to softly play the melody. I paused for a moment when I heard Raoul clearing his throat and returned to the table looking through his files.

"No, please continue, Brieanna. Sometimes the music soothes my head," Raoul said softly. I looked back at the piano and couldn't stop myself from asking for forgiveness. Raoul looked up, confused, and asked, "What are you apologizing for? You have done nothing wrong."

"I know how busy you've been as my manager and with my accident on the boat… I don't want you to work yourself to death."

Raoul stared at me, unable to find words to ease my mind, before looking back at the files. I sighed before looking to Christine. She smiled at me, then walked over to her husband. With a magic touch, she started to give Raoul a shoulder massage. Raoul's stressful expression slowly turned into calm and relaxed.

 _"Please, let's not fret, dear... I'm sure that no one intended a slight, dear,"_ Christine whispered in song to him.

Raoul sighed before he touched his wife's hand. _"No need to coddle me. It's my fault we came here."_

 _"We need the money, that's all,"_ I sang in reply. _"And I've dreamed to singing in stage here."_

 _"My girls, how do you never place the rightful blame here?"_

Christine slowly stopped massaging her husband's shoulders and walked around him. She knelt down to grasp his hands and sang softly, _"Let's leave tonight, dear... All I wish is to ease your troubled mind... Leave the hurt behind."_

Raoul's tired eyes stared into his wife's kind and loving ones. Slowly, his grimace turned into a weak smile. Christine brightly returned it before slightly squeezing his hands for comfort.

Gustave slowly picked up the music box and sat down next to his father's chair. He looked up and sang meekly, _"Father dear, look at what they gave to me, wind it up, and Father, see - Look, it plays a melody."_

Without waiting for a response, Gustave wound the music box. The small merry-go-round began to move as a soft melody started to play. Raoul stared at the moving figurines as notes played over and over again. I could see it having a negative effect and Raoul suddenly reached over and turned the music off. Gustave looked at his father, wondering why Raoul stopped the beautiful tune.

Raoul stood up as he said sternly, "I need some air."

Christine reached over and grabbed his arm. "Raoul, please..."

He stood still before gazing at his wife. His eyes had a slight guilt as he answered sadly, "What dear?"

Christine stared into his eyes. She sighed before singing softly, _"Return soon, please... Raoul, your family loves you."_

After he hesitated for a moment, he left with a heavy sigh and softly closed the door behind him. I walked over to my sister as she continued to stare at the door, the hope of him walking back through lingering in her posture. I softly touched her shoulder and she looked at me, saying, "I am quite all right, Brie. I am just concerned for him."

"You know he loves you. He is making sure he is doing his job."

Christine took my hand and said, "I know he does. However, the rumors about the money and everyone saying horrible things about him… it breaks my heart."

What broke my heart was to see the despair in her eyes. I thought for a moment and an idea lit up my mind. "Why don't you have the night off? I saw a café next to the hotel and I heard they have amazing coffee there."

Christine's eyes shimmered at the thought of relaxing and having a warm drink, but she looked behind me to see her son, still playing with the music box. "But what about..."

"Don't worry, I will take care of Gustave. I can look after him while you're out."

Christine mused for a little while, but made a wise decision. "All right, I will be out for a couple of hours. Are you sure you do not mind staying here?"

I smiled at her as I handed Christine her journal. "Of course, really I wanted to stay at the hotel tonight. I need to practice my aria for tomorrow's rehearsal."

She smiled at me as she grabbed her journal from my hand. She walked over to Gustave and kissed his forehead. "I will be back in time to tuck you into bed. In the meantime, you have to behave and listen to your Aunt Brieanna."

"Of course, Mother." I grabbed Christine's shawl and handed it to her as she walked out of the suite. Once I closed the door, I heard Gustave sings softly behind me. _"Father never plays with me. Doesn't he love me?"_

I walked over and touched his shoulder. He continued to look at the music box as his lip quivered. I immediately tried comfort him as I said calmly, "No, don't ever think that! Of course he loves you, Gustave. He's just… stressed and working really hard. I'm sure he will play and explore New York with you once our business with Mr. Y. is done."

Gustave looked up at me. His blue eyes were filled with tears as he softly asked, "How do you know, Aunt Brieanna? How do you know father still loves me?"

I paused for a minute, thinking of how to convince him that everything would be all right. Suddenly, I remembered the song Christine sang to him in the musical. I grabbed his hand and sweetly sang to him, _"Love's a curious thing, it often comes disguised. Loot at love the wrong way, it goes unrecognized…"_

He looked at me curiously before I pointed to his heart beating in his chest. _"So, look with your heart, and not with your eyes. The heart understands, the heart never lies. Believe what it feels, and trust what it shows. Look with your heart. The heart always knows."_

I ruffled his hair to make him laugh. I had really grown attached to this kid. He was truly a little angel all his own. His eyes twinkled as I continued to sing, _"Love is not always beautiful, not at the start…So open your arms, and close your eyes tight, look with your heart, and when it finds love, your heart will be right."_

He laid his head on my shoulder and rubbed his eyes. I smiled sweetly at him as I wrapped a blanket around our shoulders. My voice became stronger and more serious as I sang, _"Learn from someone who knows…Make sure you don't forget. Love you misunderstand is love that you'll regret…"_

As I was singing, my thoughts drew back to my time at the opera house. All the magic, the music, and adventure. That was a dream come true. Then again, I thought of my parents and friends back in my time. All the love they gave me. All the adventures we had and the upcoming adventures Amber and I will have in college. Could I wish I could be in two places at once? Why can't I stay here and still be in my timeline?

"Aunt Brieanna?" I looked over at my nephew as he lifted his head from my shoulder and sang softly, _"Look with your heart…And not with your eyes…The heart can't be fooled."_

I smiled as he pointed to my heart and I sang back, _"The heart is too wise."_

 _"Forget what you think."_

 _"Forget what you hear."_

We grabbed each other's hands as we sang together, _"Look with your heart! It always sees clear."_

Gustave looked at me sincerely as he sang softly, _"Love is not always beautiful, not at the start…"_

I placed my hand on his rosy cheek. He was a joy to be around. Christine and Raoul were lucky to have a smart, charming, and truly special son. _"But open your arms… And close your eyes tight… Look with your heart… And when it finds love… Your heart will be right."_

Without hesitation, Gustave wrapped his arms around my stomach. I grinned and returned the hug. Even though the song was from the musical, I still believed in every word. Love with your heart and not your eyes. I looked at the clock to see it was passed 9 PM. I knew Gustave was getting tired as we sang through his bedtime.

"Why don't you get dressed for bed. I will be there soon to either sing you a song or read you a story," I whispered to him. "Your choice."

"But I am not tired," he widely yawned. I smiled at him, knowing that was far from true. "All right, I guess I am sleepy."

I laughed as he walked slowly to his bedroom. I glanced back to the piano when I heard a melody playing behind me. My body suddenly froze. For a moment I thought my heart had even stopped beating as I saw it was the music box playing. That was impossible, nobody touched it. Maybe Gustave secretly winded it up before he went to bed? I picked up the music box to examine it. When there was no sign of anything wrong, I placed it on top of the piano and listened to the sound. As the music continued to play, I realized something. It wasn't the song the music box is designed to play. The melody was completely different. And I knew it like I knew my own voice.

 _"I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me..."_

I gasped as the words sang in my head. It was "Past the Point of No Return!" I backed away from the haunted toy. This should not be a surprise to me. I've seen the "Love Never Dies" movie. Then again, seeing and experiencing are completely different beings. And if that music is playing… then that means…

I jumped as the glass doors of the balcony burst open and my eyes widened when a dark figure slowly walked into the room. He stopped and stared right at me. I couldn't breath and it felt like I was spinning out of control. My eyes scanned his figure; tall, dark hair, wearing black clothes and a cloak to match. But his face his face... I instantly recognized the half white mask.

"Oh my god, Erik... You're here..."

For the first time, not an ounce of pretending, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my world became dark… I fainted in front of my Phantom of the Opera.

 **And there you have it, another chapter done. Again, sorry for the wait. Sadly, the next chapter will take some time so please have patience with me. The next update will be my "My Magical Wish" story and then I will be back with "Red Rose Nightmare." Do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and until then…**

 **Grapejuice101**


	8. Deal Or No Deal Brieanna

**Hello, my Phantom fans, I am back! I know it has been forever.**

 **I am sorry that I did not update. I have been very busy for the past couple of months. My teaching job starts again, studying for my exam, rehearsing for the musical "Beauty and the Beast," and spending time with my family. Again, the next chapter will take some time because of life and my next update is my "My Magical Wish" story. Please be patient with me.**

 **Again, I want to thank my friend** **OtherCharacterNut** **for proofreading this chapter. Seriously, I do not know what I would do without your help. If you have not read her stories, I recommend you read them. They are truly amazing! Also, I want to thank everyone who helped/advised me with my writer block for this chapter. I really appreciate all the help.**

 **Also, please check out my Twitter page, my YouTube channel, and my Polypore page to see posters and what clothes Brie is wearing in each chapter. Anyways, do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, I do not own anything except my OC Brie.**

 **Brie's POV**

All right, that settles it; I need to stop hitting my head on the floor or any kind of hard surface. It felt like a bag of bricks was dropped on my head, but the worst part was I was trapped in the darkness. My mind began to waken before my body. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear strong footsteps rushing toward me. I could feel concerned hands turning me on my back and then swiftly carrying me into their arms to lay me down on a much softer surface. It was when a tender touch caressed my cheek that I was able to open my eyes.

As my mind connected with my body again, I saw the man I had not seen for two years right in front of me. I gasped at his closeness, which caused him to back away with his hands raised so I'd know he meant me no harm.

I could not believe my eyes as I softly whispered out, "Erik?"

He smiled at me and took a step towards me. I however, was still shocked to see him. I got out of the chair and stepped back, keeping my distance from him. His smiled dropped and he lowered his arm. Don't get me wrong, I should have been running into his arms and not let him go. However, there was something holding me back. I knew Erik was Mr. Y. He planned this all along.

" _I should have known that you'd be here… I should have known it all along… This whole arrangement bears your stamp. You're in each measure of that song."_ He walked to me again, but I would not let him. "No Erik, don't." Hearing my stern voice, he came to a halt once more. I needed to speak my mind. What I have wanted to say for the past 2 years. _"How dare you come and claim me now? Invade my life, ensure my voice…"_

Erik's look of sorrow smashed my heart. I could see the pain and loss in his eyes. When he spoke, my legs felt like jelly. _"If you could know the pain I've known… Then you would know I had no choice…"_ I looked down at the floor. I could not bear to look into his eyes right now. I heard his dress shoes slowly walked up to me. I felt his gloved hand grabbed my chin to lift my head. I looked right into his eyes as he said, _"My Brieanna…"_

Hearing my name coming out of his mouth made my heart swell. Before I could smile, my mind flashed to the past. Back to the Opera House, the fire, Erik kidnapping me, he nearly killed Raoul, I confessed my love to him, going to escape… when I fell back into the mirror. I have spent two years longing to find a way to come back. However, this is too much for me. I closed my eyes to try not to let the tears fall out of my eyes. I took a deep breath and stepped away, making him release my chin.

"Your Brieanna?" I asked meekly.

I turned around, facing away to him. I did not want him to see me as a weakling. I covered myself with my arms for comfort. This pain, regret, and heartbreak would not be happening, if I had not fallen into the mirror. Once I came back to this world, I felt like I was hurting more people.

" _I was yours forever, long ago… Until the night, forever ended with the show."_

Erik smiled as he sang out, _"Ah, Brieanna! You came and found where I hid. Don't you deny that you did. That long-ago night…"_

My whole body froze at that statement. I was completely confused. What in the world is he talking about? We were never together like he and Christine was in the story. Our official last night together was when the mob was chasing him down and I fell through the mirror. Did I miss something? What is Erik singing about?

My thoughts were stopped when I felt two warm gloved hands touched my tense shoulders. I held my breath as he started to gently message them. His warm breath creased my neck. I closed my eyes as he continued to rub my shoulders and sang into my ears.

" _Once there was a night… Beneath a moonless sky… Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try."_

As he sang, I silently gasped when I recalled a memory. About a year ago, I had a dream. In the dream, I was in a dark room. I could not see anything, but I felt a presence in the room. I remembered seeing something white. I was with Erik in the dream. We danced that night. We kissed that night. We stayed together that night. Now hold up! Wait a flipping minute! It was just a stupid dream. It was not real! I cannot just cross over to his world in a dream… can I?

I looked over my shoulder as he reluctantly released me. I stared to the side as I softly sang out, _"I longed to return, hopeless as it would seem… I couldn't see your face, but sensed you in my dream… And I touched you."_

I walked around Erik as he sang out, _"And I felt you."_

We both sang in harmony. _"And I heard those ravishing refrains."_

I gently touched the music box as I could hear the melody in my head. _"The music of your pulse."_

Erik looked at me with passion as he sang, _"The singing in your veins."_

" _And I held you."_

" _And I touched you."_

I could feel the emotion in this song. I looked back at him and sang, _"And I embraced you."_

" _And I felt you."_

" _And with every dance and every sigh,"_ we sang together.

I slowly walked to him, my Erik. _"I felt no more sorrow."_

Erik took a step to me. _"I felt no longer shy."_

We were inches away from each other. We were so close; I could feel his breath on my face. _"At last our feelings shared, beneath a moonless sky."_

I realized that we were singing about the dream I had. Was it real? I slowly started to believe that it was. Maybe while I was asleep and having the dream, I somehow crossed over. I smiled to myself. The dream was real! I was with Erik!

I slowly placed my hand on his cheek that did not have the mask on it. He closed his eyes as he softly placed his hand over mine. I grinned as I sang softly, _"And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul… You opened up your heart, I saw you pure and whole."_

He turned his head and he delicately kissed the palm of my hand. He lowered my hand rubbed circles on my wrist. He placed his other hand on my hipbone as he sang, _"Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress… A woman and a man, our music shall possess… And I kissed you."_

" _And I caressed you."_

I laid my head on his chest. I could hear the thumping of his heart beat as we sang together, _"And the world around us fell away… We said things in the dark, we never dared to say."_

Erik stroke my hair as he sang with passion, _"And I caught you."_

I smiled as I sang back, _"And I kissed you."_

" _And I held you."_

" _And I touched you."_

I lifted my head up from his chest to see the longing and love him his eyes. I felt so hypnotized as I continued to stare in his dark eyes as we continued to sing, _"With a love too ardent to deny… And nothing mattered then, except for you and I… Dancing to song again… Beneath a moonless sky."_

As my eyes shifted to his white mask, Erik gradually released me and backed away. I could tell something was haunting him, like he had a secret. He refused to look at me as he sang with sorrow, _"As it came to end, before the sun could rise… Ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes… I stood while you slept, and whispered a goodbye… And slipped into the dark, beneath a moonless sky."_

I was in shocked at this confession. So Erik still left before sunrise; before I woke up from the dream and I was back in my world. I lowered my eyes to the ground, feeling the anger and betrayal not only for Erik but myself too. I was surprised to learn that Erik still left before sunrise since when I woke up; I was back in my world. Strangely, it angered me a bit. Here I was feeling guilty about leaving him, twice might I add, but it was not even by choice. I was forced to leave and yet he left me by his own free will! The anger of being away from him for the past 2 years built inside me.

I walked up to him and sang with power, _"And I loved you… Yes, I loved you! I'd have followed anywhere you led! I woke to swear my love, and found our music dead!"_

He stared into my eyes, begging for forgiveness. He raised his hand towards me as he said, _"And I loved you, and I left you; And I had to, both of us knew why."_

We were singing with passion as we gripped each other, never letting go. _"And yet I won't regret, from now until I die… The dance I can't forget, beneath a moonless sky."_

I could feel his nose touching mine. Just a few inches further and I could touch his lips. Like a snap back to reality, I had to stop. I cannot do this. I've moved on. I walked away from him, as confused as ever with guilt looming in my heart and fear behind my eyes. Everything would be different now. I am not the same Brieanna as I was two years ago. I don't belong here. I am living in a fantasy and I am taking over another Brieanna's life. Someone else who is the real Brieanna Daee, who is related to Christine, who is in love with Adam. I am just the Brieanna from the 21st century who is going to college and being with her best friend and her family. I have a life and a future to worry about. This is not my life and reality anymore. It is hard for me to say this… I have given up this life… given up Erik.

I could hear the hope in his voice as he asked, _"And now?"_

I closed my eyes and I said, _"How can you talk of now? For us…"_ I slowly turned my head back to him as I finished my statement. "There is no now."

I looked at the piano, refusing to see the hurt and the anger in his eyes. Erik stared at my back before he remembered seeing one person who was close to me. I felt his voice hissed into my ear as he said, "Are you saying that... because of him?"

I swiftly turned around to face him. I gazed into his eyes and was confused. Him? Who was he… Was he bringing up about me and Raoul? Oh, come on Erik! We've been through this already! I crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed. "Him? Have you forgotten that Raoul is only-"

"I have not. You know of whom I speak. The man who kissed your hand! Who is he to you?"

My eyes widen when I realized who he was referring to; Adam. Oh man, if Erik finds out that he and 'Brie' are lovers, who knows what Erik aka the Phantom of the Opera will do.

"How do you know about-" I stopped talking when I realized something. Wait a flipping minute! How did he know about Adam and him kissing my hand? Did he… Oh my gosh, was he spying on me!? I was livid! It's called privacy Erik! "You were watching me?!" I sneered at him.

He was not letting this go. I could see the fury in his eyes. "Tell me who he is!"

"He's no one to you," I said as I walked around him. I did not get far when he gripped my arm to stop me from walking away.

He pulled me closer to his firm chest. I gasped when tightly wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt a chill go down my spine when his mouth was next to my ear. "You're wrong! Do not lie to me! Who is he to you, Brieanna?"

I tried to calm him down as I tried to move out of his grip. "Erik, please. You'll wake my nephew."

"WHO IS HE?"

"Adam! His name is Adam and we are together! He's the man who loves me!"

I stepped out of Erik's hold after the outburst. I covered my mouth when I realized what I had just said. I really wish I never said it out loud, especially in front of the Phantom. I was nervous for Adam's safety now. Erik now knows that this world Brieanna and Adam are together. I could see the hurtful shock on Erik's face. I slowly lowered my hands and held them together as they shook. Before either of us could utter a word, someone cried out my name.

"Auntie Brie!"

My eyes grew with fear as Gustave's bedroom doors slammed opened. He ran out and collided into me. I gasped from the pressure and almost lost my balance. I felt something wet on my dress, when I realized Gustave was crying.

" _Auntie Brie, please, I'm scared. What a dream, an awful dream."_ I rubbed his back as he continued to cry and held my waist tighter. _"Someone strange and mad. Seizing me and drowning me."_

My eyes widened when I realized who he was referring to… Meg. She became crazy in the sequel. She tried to kill Gustave at the end of the musical. Well not on my watch. Maybe there is a way she won't become insane. I knelt down and looked at my scared tearful nephew.

"Hey, sh **,** Gustave, it's alright. It was just a nightmare. It was not real." I whipped his eyes with my stopped his crying, but looked behind me. I turned my head to see Erik was staring in awe at the boy. I gulped, knowing I have to introduce Gustave to Erik. _"Come and meet a… friend of mine."_

Erik composed himself as I brought Gustave in front of me. I smirked to myself when Erik bowed to my nephew and said, _"_ _Welcome to my world, young friend."_

Gustave was intrigued for a 10-year-old little boy."Your world? Where are we?"

I watched as Erik grabbed the boy's hand. All three of us walked out to the balcony. Erik pointed out to the lights and exciting sounds. I looked over to see it was Phantasma.

" _We're in Phantasma, little Vicomte_ _ **.**_ _A world of fantasy where illusion is king_ _."_ I continued to look at Phantasma when Gustave grabbed my hand. I looked down at him to see he was filled with enthusiasm. I smiled at his joy. I gasped when I felt something touched my shoulder. I looked to see Erik was standing right behind Gustave and I. I could see the wheels in his head turning. I looked away, avoiding his hypnotic eyes. Erik creased my shoulder before turning back to Gustave. _"_ _Tell me where you want to go_ _ **.**_ _Tell me what you want to see_ _."_

I realized that this is a trap. He is literally luring Gustave into his web. "Well, I don't-"

"Madame, please, I insist," Erik raised his hand, interrupting me.

Gustave let go of my hand and stared at Erik like he was a Lord. I was a little bit worried when he asked the Phantom, _"Could you show me, if you please?All Phantasma's mysteries; all that's wild and strange and dark. In the shadows of the park."_

Erik smiled as he knelt down to Gustave's level. He grabbed my nephew's shoulders and said, "You shall see it all tomorrow. In fact, I myself shall show you…" I held my breath when he looked right into my eyes and said, "I promise you."

I took a deep breath and ushered Gustave inside the hotel room. "Back to bed, Gustave."

Gustave tugged on my selves and asked me, "Why does he wear a mask, Aunt Brie? Is he a magician?"

"Umm…" I looked behind me to see Erik was waiting for my answer. I guess Erik is like a magician, with all his disappearing acts. "Yes Gustave, in his way. Go to bed and I will read you a story soon."

I kissed his head before I opened his bedroom door. He wished us goodnight before I closed the door. I placed my head on the frame of the door and took a shaky breath. I need a drink, mostly water to calm my nerves. I turned my head slightly to see Erik was staring at me. I cleared my throat and walked to the bar to get a glass of water.

Erik stared at Gustave's bedroom door as he said, "What a child… Full of life."

I poured myself some water as I said,"Yes… he is a good kid."

"Oh Brieanna… Imagine what would happen if that life goes away."

I froze in fear as my water glass accidently fell out of my hands and smashed on the wooden floor. I rapidly turned to face Erik to see he was smirking at me with his hands behind his back. Did he just say… No, he would never…

"What did you just say?" I asked as my voice shook with fear.

Erik's smirk turned sinister as his eyes glitter. I felt my body shake in terror as he sang, " _Help me through this sadness, do this kindness for your mentor or your prodigy. That prefect specimen, may disappear on Coney Island…Vanish here, on Coney Island_ … Ah, Brieanna."

I covered my mouth and shook my head. Erik would never do this. Gustave is just a kid. A sweet, innocently kid. I looked into Erik's eyes to see if he was joking. Alas, he was being very serious. Christine would be crushed. Raoul would go insane. I could not believe what I was hearing. Erik was intimidating me by taking Gustave hostage.

"Are you threatening me?" I grabbed the chair next beside me for support. What happened to the Erik I loved? Standing right in front of me was the Phantom, the killer. The one who would get what he wants, even to hurt me."You can't do that… He's just a little boy! My nephew!" I was becoming furious. I will not let this happen! "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Something must have snapped, because Erik raised his voice. He rushed at me with force. "I am your Angel of Music! I am dying, Brie!"

I was suddenly scared at his outburst. I felt like I was a lamb and Erik was a lion. I tried to step back, but he grabbed my arms, holding me tightly. I tried to get loose, but he was too strong. I was afraid he was going to bruise my arms.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I continued to squirm out of his grip.

Erik refused to release me as he continued to shout, "I am suffocating, here in the dark. Give me breath, give me life! Sing for me!"

"No, I won't do it!"

He narrowed his eyes as he said, "You will! You belong to me Brieanna! You will sing for me once more!"

I glared at him as I challenged back, "Or what? What if I refused to be your singing canary?"

Erik's glare hardened as he moved his face closer to mine. My heart sank when he hissed out, "Or I will take from you all you have ever loved. Including that Adam. I will use my old friend to end his pathetic life."

My face turned white and my breath completely left my body. Not only was he going to hold Gustave against his will, but he was going to kill Adam. My mind flashed to Gustave calling my name, begging me to help him. I saw Adam being hung with his dead eyes wide open. I could hear the voices calling out saying that this was all my fault. I made Erik let go of my arms as I immediately sat down on the piano stool. I was shaking with despair.

I looked at Erik… no, the Phantom and said, "You can't do this."

Erik glared at me as he hissed out, "Oh, but I can." He touched his white mask and I knew he was very determined. "A man as hideous as this, believe me, is capable of anything."

I turned around, facing away from him. This was turning into a nightmare. What happened to my Erik? I knew I had no choice. I have to do what the Phantom commands. I slowly stood up and said firmly, trying to show no fear, _"_ _And what am I to sing?"_

Erik grinned, knowing I had agreed to the deal. _"_ _One song, composed by me."_

I looked at him to see he was holding the manuscripts of the song sheets. "Just one song? And you promise you will not harm Gustave and Adam?"

Erik grabbed my wrist and placed the manuscripts in my trembling hands. "I promise you, if you sing my song and do not tell Christine or the Vicomte about this agreement… no harm will come to them." I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the tears. I could feel him touching my hair as he whispered, "You will be mine again Brieanna. Come to Phantasma tomorrow morning 8 o-clock sharp for a private voice lessons. Remember, not a word about this."

I opened my eyes after I felt no gloved hands on my wrist. I looked at the pages to see the song was 'Love Never Dies.' I was surprised to find out that he wants me to sing this masterpiece. This is a very hard song to sing. I cannot sing this.

"Erik, can we just-"

To my surprise, he vanished in thin air. The balcony doors were closed. It looked like it was all in my imagination, like he was never here. However, I knew it was real. I looked around the room, making sure there were no trap doors. I gasped in shock when I heard the hotel doors opened and Christine walks right back inside. After she closed the doors, she turned around and saw me standing in the room, holding the song sheets.

"Oh wonderful, you are still up. Brieanna, I want to thank you for watching over Gustave tonight. I just…" She paused when she saw how white my face was and that my hands were shaking. She rushed over to me and asked, "Sister, are you all right? You look like you have seen a ghost."

I composed myself and said calmly, "I am fine. Just tired, that's all."

After excusing myself, I went to my room to go to bed. I quickly locked the doors and windows. Right now I do not feel safe. I placed the sheets on the writing desk and went to bed. Erik's threat still haunts in my mind. If I do not sing, go to him for voice lessons,and tell Christine or Raoul about Erik's threat, then he will kidnap Gustave and kill am I going to do?

 **3** **rd** **POV**

As Brie was trying to fall asleep, she was unaware that a dark shadow was watching her though her balcony window. He stayed there for a couple of minutes, before he slowly crept away. He headed back to his lair to write new songs. Seeing Brieanna again… holding her body close to his… hearing her voice has brought new melodies and lyrics in the Phantom of the Opera's head once more.

 **And there you have it, another chapter done. Again, sorry for the wait. Sadly, the next chapter will take some time so please have patience with me. The next update will be my "My Magical Wish" story and then I will be back with "Red Rose Nightmare." Do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and until then…**

 **Grapejuice101**


	9. Once Upon A Song

**Hello, my Phantom fans, I am back! I know it has been forever.**

 **I am sorry that I did not update. I have been very busy for the past couple of months. My teaching job starts again, studying for my exam, rehearsing for the musical "Beauty and the Beast," and spending time with my family. Again, the next chapter will take some time because of life and my next update is my "My Magical Wish" story. Please be patient with me.**

 **I do have something to say… I JUST SAW THE LOVE NEVER DIES TOUR! OMG it was amazing! I was so happy that I saw the musical and I want to see it again.**

 **Again, I want to thank my friend** **OtherCharacterNut** **for proofreading this chapter and helping me with the song in this chapter. Seriously, I do not know what I would do without your help. If you have not read her stories, I recommend you read them. They are truly amazing! Also, I want to thank everyone who helped/advised me with my writer block for this chapter. I really appreciate all the help.**

 **Also, please check out my Twitter page, my YouTube channel, and my Polypore page to see posters and what clothes Brie is wearing in each chapter. Anyways, do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also Merry belated Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!**

 **Also, I do not own anything except my OC Brie.**

 **Brie's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight hit my window. I was confused to where I was, until thoughts of last night hit me; my reunion with Erik. At first I thought I was going to run into his arms and never let go. However, it's been two years for me since I have seen him. Things have changed since the last time I was in this world. And to top it off, it has been ten years for Erik. My thoughts went to Adam. He seems like a nice guy; an artist and a heart of gold. I could see the love and passion he has for his art. His love for this world Brieanna.

I looked at the time to see it was 7 in the morning. Only one hour until I have to go to my private voice lessons; the one Erik is forcing me to do. After changing into a dark purple dress and braiding my hair, I slowly walked out of my room. I could see Raoul and Christine sleeping soundly in their bed. I looked into Gustave's room. I smiled when I saw the boy snuggling in his pillow. I promised myself that nothing will harm him; I will make sure of it. I wrote a note saying I will be away for a couple of hours. Before I grabbed my purse, I heard snoring. I looked on the couch and smiled at the site. Adam was deep asleep with the art book on his chest. He must have come home later and fell asleep while reading his art book. Without waking him up, I took the book out of his hands and placed a blanket on him. Looking at the sleeping man, I smiled before softly closing the door.

I walked out of the hotel and headed to Phantasma. Once I reached the gates to the amusement park, I started to get nervous. What if this was a mistake? Will I be safe? Should I just go back and run? No, absolutely not! I knew I had to do this. I made a deal and I will not break my promise. I gripped the song sheets, took a deep breath and walked into the park.

I was in awe at the hustle and bustle. I could see dancers stretching and applying makeup. I looked to see a stable boy feeding carrots to the horses. I could smell the sweet aroma of chocolate being made. My mouth started to water with hunger. Maybe I'll have a taste later today. Some of the workers and entertainers paused what they were doing and stared in awe at the sight of me. I tried to ignore it, but I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Watch out!"

I gasped as a worker all most ran me over with a wheelbarrow. I moved right out of the way just in time.

"Excuse me Miss. I did not see you there," cried out the worker as he continued pushing the barrow.

I sighed before calling back, "It's all right. It was my fault." He looked back to see me. When he saw my face, he gasped and tripped on his feet. I placed my hand on my mouth when he fell to the ground. Without thinking, I rushed over and helped him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yes Miss Daee, I am so sorry I did not recognize you."

He thanked me for the help and began to push the wheelbarrow away. I turned around and nearly screamed. Standing right behind me were the three people who brought me and my family in the mysterious carriage. They smiled and stared right at me.

"Oh my gosh, you three scared me. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The tall skinny man bowed with his top hat. He lifted his face and showed his razor sharp teeth. "Forgive us, Miss Brieanna. We did not mean to startle you."

I smiled and said to them, "It's all right. I get scared easily."

The round man grasp me hand and kissed it. "It is lovely to see you again."

I smiled as he released my hand. They kept on staring at me as I backed away slowly. I hate to admit it; I was becoming more and more freaked out. As I continued to back away, they would step closer to me.

"It was great to see you too, but I must be going," I said.

As I started to walk away, the lady called out to me, "Our Master told us to bring you to him."

I stopped and looked back at their smiling faces. "Your… your Master?" I shivered and asked, "Is the Phantom your Master? Who are you again?"

The short lady curtsied and said sweetly, "I am Miss Fleck."

The round man flexed his arm and said, "The Mighty Squelch."

I gasped when the tall man was suddenly behind me and said, "Dr. Gangle."

All three of them bowed to me and said, "At your service."

As Squelch and Gangle grabbed my hands, Fleck smiled at me and whispered, "And his."

"This way Miss Daae," Gangle whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and asked meekly, "Where are we going?"

The three of them led me to me to a brick wall. I was confused; why are we in front of a wall? I looked behind me and realized that no one was paying attention to us. I turned around to see Squelch released his left hand. He raised his cane and used it to tap it on the wall. I was in shock when the bricks shifted and moved aside to reveal a wooden door. Squelch pushed the door open. Fleck walked in with Squelch following her. I slowly walked behind them. As my foot hit the wooden floor, torches magically lit up, revealing a spiral staircase. I looked behind me to see Gangle closing the door. I heard stones shifting and I knew the brick wall moved back into place.

As we walked up the stairs, I swear I could hear a hunting music playing. I felt a chill go down my spine when I heard Gangle sing behind me, _"Come along and follow us."_

Fleck turned her head and sang, _"Come and follow faster."_

Squelch took another step on the stairs and sang, _"Come along and follow us."_

As we continued to walk up the stairs, I held on the rail. We were high up. One slip and you will tumble down the stairs. I held up my dress so I wouldn't trip on it.

The trio continued to sing as we continued our climb to the top. _"Come and meet the master. Hurry up and follow us, hurry if you care to… Soon the dark will swallow us, follow if you dare to…"_

When we finally reached the top, there was a purple curtain. Fleck moved aside the curtain to reveal another wooden door. She tilted her head, indicating me to open the door. I gulped and my hands were shaking. Behind this door was where Erik waited for me. I knew I was going to face him sooner than later.

"Is this where Erik wants to meet me? To have my voice lessons?" I asked softly.

Gangle's sharp teeth gleamed as he replied, "This is where he works."

"Step lively, Miss Daae," Fleck said with a grin.

Squelch chuckled as he added, "He is waiting to you."

The Trio stared at me, waiting for me to walk into the Phantom Lair. I gazed back at the wooden door. Well, here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the doorknob. When I slowly walked into the room, I was surprised at the sight. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The sun was shining through a circular window and the sun rays hit the chandelier creating manicure rainbows all around the room. On the walls there were paintings of landscapes and different shapes. There were mannequins wearing costumes and masks. There were music boxes and musical machines. There was a grand piano in the center of the room. I saw a large mirror in the corner of the room. There was another spiral staircase that led to the upper area of the room. This place was absolutely beautiful; like an artist's dream room. I was not aware that the Trio snuck away, leaving me alone.

One music box caught my eye. It was a little ballerina in a pick tutu. The music box reminded me of the one I had when I was a little girl. I walked slowly to get a closer look. I slowly lifted my hand and lightly touched the ballerina's head. I gasped as the music box came to life. There was a soft melody the music box was playing. The little ballerina on the music box started to dance to a familiar musical tune. I smiled and softly touched the machine again. I was so lost in the music's lure that I started to sing.

" _Masquerades, painted wings, things I almost remember..."_ I slowly backed away from the music box as I continued to sing, _"And the song Phantom sings, once upon a December..."_ I looked around the room and closed my eyes. _"Someone holds me safe and warm; petals fall in a golden storm. Figures dancing hauntingly, across my memory..."_ When I opened my eyes, my imagination took flight. I was back in the Opera House. It was the Masquerade Party, with dancers spinning around me. The whole room was covered in silver and gold. I felt the joy in the magic and music returning to me. I started to twirl as I continued to sing out loud, _"Someone holds me safe and warm, petals fall in a golden storm. Figures dancing hauntingly, across my memory..."_ I looked into a standing mirror and now I was wearing my 'Think of Me' dress. My hair was in curls with little diamonds. I smiled in my reflection. I felt so happy, so free. _"Worlds away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember... Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember..."_ I turned around and I saw my Mom and Dad, Amber, Christine, Meg, Madame Giry, Raoul, Adam, and Gustave staring at me. Raoul and Adam stepped aside and Erik walked up to me. He looked so handsome in his phantom outfit. My heart started to flutter at the sight of his eyes. I smiled as I sang softly to him, _"And the song Phantom sings..."_ I felt him grab my hand and kissed it softly. My heart soared _. "Once upon a December."_

All of a sudden, I heard clapping behind me. Everything, including the party, the people, and my 'Think of Me' dress disappeared. I snapped right back to reality. I was back in Erik's private lair. I looked behind me to see Erik was standing on top of a spiral staircase.

He continued to clap as he said, "Brava Brieanna."

My face was burning red from embarrassment. How stupid could I be? I should have known he was here, watching and listening this whole entire time. I turned my head away with my long brown straight hair covering my red face. I heard the sound of footsteps walking up to me. I closed my eyes, refusing to look. However, I gasped when I felt a gloved hand grasped my chin and lifted my face up.

"Brieanna, my angel of music," he whispered.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to step away from his touch and it left me cold. "Let's just do this voice lesson," I said as I walked to the piano. I kept my eyes fixed to the song sheet as Erik walked slowly behind me.

"Brieanna, I do not wish for you to feel uncomfortable. No harm will come to you," he said softly, kindly even.

I stiffened. How was I supposed to react? Lean into him and feel him hold me again? Spin around and slap him? What would this Brie do? Should I be this Brie at all? It didn't matter. Two years or ten, this world or that, he still thought the way to my heart was through force and haven't we been through that already? Have we learned nothing? Too many questions and no answers. I looked back at him and stared firmly into his eyes. "What about harm coming to those I care about?"

Erik's eyes hardened and his shoulders tightened. I offended him. "I did not harm them," he hissed.

I blinked furiously at his response. "You did not harm them, yet! Last night you threatened to kidnap Gustave and kill Adam if I did not sing for you. As though I would hurriedly climb those steps and throw myself into your arms because of it!" I strongly stepped closer to him, my breath warming his mask. "If you missed me, want nothing more than to see me, to hear me sing, that is not how you tell me!"

Our faces were very close, so close that one more step and our lips would touch. I waited for him to do something; yell at me, threaten me, scare me into staying with him forever. Honestly, I was waiting for him to grab my face and kiss me no matter what! However, I was surprised to hear Erik... chuckling. He shook his head as his laugh deepened in his chest. I was so confused. What could he possibly be laughing at?

He looked into my eyes and said, "You've changed, Brieanna. You are not the girl you were ten years ago."

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms. "It's called growing up and learning from your mistakes, Erik."

He lifted his hand and softly caressed my check. My heart was pounding in my chest. I felt as though I was being hypnotized by his eyes again. For a moment it seemed like he was going to say something, but he stopped himself. I blinked and looked at the music boxes.

"Did you make all of these?" I asked him.

He looked at the painting and the machines. He slowly walked around the room as he replied, "Yes, this is one of my workshops. One of the things that help me with Phantasma… my world."

I softly giggled as I said, "I still cannot believe that you own Phantasma. I almost wish I could see all the secrets and magic in this place."

As I looked at the chandelier, I saw Erik's eyes glittering in the reflection of the crystals and I knew the wheels were turning in his head. I nearly gasped as he touched my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I could show you the secrets of my world. I could show you things that you would never have dreamed before."

Hearing his voice, feeling him touching me, I almost replied instantly. I snapped out of it when I realized what he was doing. I cleared my throat and said, "So… the song you want me to sing is… 'Love Never Dies?'"

He sighed before taking my hand into his and led me to the grand piano. We were beginning with a warm up. He stared at me intensely as his fingers played on the keys and I sang a simple verse. Erik suddenly stopped and stood up.

"You need to remember to not sing from your chest. Your vocal cords will not be strong enough." I watched carefully as he walked behind me. I was stiff as he softly placed one hand on my shoulder. Instantly my back was straight. His left hand was softly placed on my stomach. I felt my breath leave my body when his warm gloved hand laid on my stomach. "Now… try to breath with your stomach and not your chest. Sing one verse from that song you were singing before," he whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. After controlling my breathing and my body, I opened my eyes and sang, _"And the song Phantom sings…"_ I slowly turned my head to look at Erik. He released me and slowly backed away as I finished softly, _"Once upon a December..."_

 **And there you have it, another chapter done. What do you think of the song version of "Once Upon a December" from the movie/musical Anastasia? I was listening to the song while I was writing the chapter. Again, sorry for the wait. Sadly, the next chapter will take some time so please have patience with me. The next update will be my "My Magical Wish" story and then I will be back with "Red Rose Nightmare." Do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and until then…**

 **Grapejuice101**


	10. My Dear Old Friend

**Hello, my Phantom fans, I am back! I know it has been forever.**

 **I am sorry that I did not update. I have been very busy for the past couple of months. I am working, getting ready to start my theater summer camp, starting rehearsal for the summer musical and spending time with my family. Again, the next chapter will take some time because of life and my next update is my "My Magical Wish" story. Please be patient with me.**

 **Also I have amazing news… I PASSED MY CERTIFICATION EXAM!**

 **Again, I want to thank my friend** **bored411,** **Christine Daaé, and** **DreamonAlina** **for proofreading this chapter. Also, I want to thank everyone who helped/advised me with my writer block for this chapter. I really appreciate all the help.**

 **Also, please check out my Twitter page and my YouTube channel. Anyways, do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, I do not own anything except my OC Brie.**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The employees of Phantasmacontinued to work as the day went by. Everyone was oblivious to a certain stranger who looked out of place **.**

"Where could she be?"

Adam was looking for a certain brunette all day. His thoughts were racing. What if something happened to her?Brie was gone for three hours. He recalled reading the note Brie left that morning.

 ** _'_** ** _Good morning. As you can see, I am not here. I decided to get up early and talk with the music director. I did not want to wake any of you up. We can have lunch at the park around 12. Please do not worry about me. I will see you all later. I love you. –Brie'_**

How could she leave so early, he thought to himself. Adam has been searching for Brieanna in the amusement park for 30 minutes, and he could not find her. Even though she said not to worry about her, Adam could not help it.

He's been in love with her for a long time. Ever since he had seen her and heard her beautiful voice, he knew it was love at first sight. They had an amazing time together-from dancing at elegant balls or just taking a stroll in the Paris Gardens. However, ever since she hit her head, she's been a completely different could see Brieanna Daaédoes not have the spark of love in her eyes anymore. He was hoping to take her to the Phantasma Flower Gardens in hope of restoring her full memory. That way she will fall in love with him again.

Adam was about to pass a tent when he heard some catchy music.

 _"_ _Bathing beauty on the beach, bathing beauty, say hello!"_ Adam walked into the tent to see four male and six female dancers dancing behind a beautiful blonde hair girl. He looked closely at the blonde, wondering why she looks so familiar. _"What a cutie! What a peach! Bathing beauty! Watch her go!"_

A tall man walked up to the performers and said, "All right, Meg, take five. Girls, take it one more time."

The blonde girl thanked the stage manager for handing her a robe to cover up her costume. She walked to an older woman who seems to be waiting for her. The woman wore a black dress, had black hair and held a black cane.

Adam moved closer to them as he heard the girl asked, "Does he agree Mother? It's been three months, and he never comes to see the show. I had hoped he would see my performance."

The older woman smiled and said, "I believe your chance with him will come soon. He has been composing again, late at night. Not this cheap vaudeville trash. He is writing something glorious."

"He is writing a song for me? Mother, are you sure?" the girl asked hopefully.

Her mother smiled at her daughter and said, "Continue to practice and you will be rewarded soon."

Adam watched as the older woman left to help the dancers practice. He slowly walked up to the blonde and tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped and gasped when she saw Adam behind her.

"Excuse me Miss, I did not mean to frighten you-"

"Who are you? This is a close stage sir. How did you get in here?" The girl asked as she tightened her robe.

"I am so sorry, I did not know this was a close stage," Adam tried to explain.

"I will call security if you do not leave!"

"I am sorry; I just want to say that you sang beautifully on stage."

The girl was about to call security, but paused when she heard Adam's complement. She looked back at Adam in shock. She placed her hair behind her ear as her checks were slightly pink.

"You think I sang beautifully?"

Adam smiled and said, "Of course, it was really nice. Forgive me, I did not introduce myself. My name is Adam."

The girls smiled as she replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Adam. I am Meg Giry." Meg looked at Adam as he grasped her hand and kissed it. "Is this your first time in Phantasma Monsieur?"

Adam released her hand as he remembered who he was searching for. He looked around before saying, "I was here late last night, but I am looking for someone. Her name is Brieanna."

Meg's smiled dropped when she heard the name. Did she hear Adam correctly? Brieanna? Surely it is not her old friend from Paris. Meg was positive there are a million Brianna's in America.

"Did you say Brieanna?"

Adam looked back at Meg and smiled. "Yes, she came here early this morning. She is my petite amie."

Meg's head was spinning. Adam has a girlfriend named Brieanna? Before she could ask or say anything, they both heard a voice calling out, "Come on Mother!"

Gustave was pulling Christine's hand as they rushed into the tent. Gustave was very eager to come to Phantasma. He remembered last night that Mr. Y wanted to show both he and his Aunt Brieanna the mysteries and secrets of this amazing place.

Christine giggled at her son's enthusiasm and said, "Patience, Gustave! We will go to the rides, but first we must find your Aunt. She did say in her note that she was here to find out about her show-"

Gustave interrupted his Mother and said, "I still believe she is with Mr. Y! He promised me he would show us the island together."

Christine still does not know how Gustave and Brie met Mr. Y. she also had a strange feeling about this mysterious man. All she could think about was finding her little sister. "Let's ask someone if they have seen Brie." She released her son's hand and tapped Meg on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss, would you mind-"

Meg turned around and gasped, placing her hand over her mouth in shock. Is that… no, it can't be… was the woman standing in front of her Christine, her childhood best friend? _"Heaven help me, could it be… No, it couldn't possibly-"_

Christine looked a little bit troubled. The blonde woman standing in front of her seems very familiar. Where does Christine know this girl? _"Sorry, do I-"_

Meg stepped forward filled with excitement. _"Yes, I think you do!"_

 _"_ _Have we-"_ Christine looked closely trying to remember her. Was she at Brienna's concert in London? Or was she a past childhood friend?

 _"_ _Go on, take a guess!"_

Christine's eyes widen with realization. A flashback came to her; the opera, a ballet rat, her best friend Meg. _"No, is it really-"_

 _"_ _Yes!"_

Christine squealed with delight before giving Meg a hug. _"Oh my God Meg, I can't believe it's you! It's been a long time!"_

Adam's looked shocked when he realized that Meg was Christine's and Brieanna's friend from Paris. Gustave walked over to his Aunt's boyfriend as they both watched Meg and Christine rejoicing from their reunion.

Meg laughed as she hugged her friend back. _"It has, it's been ten years since I have last seen you."_ She let go of Christine to get a better look at her. _"Look at you, Christine! Regal as a Queen, and beautiful!"_

 _"_ _Meg, and you as well,"_ Christine sang as she complemented her friend. _"I could hardly tell it's you!"_

They held each other's hands as they sang out, _"My dear old friend! Can't believe you're here old friend!"_

 _"_ _After all this time, Meg!"_

Meg smiled and squeezed Christine's hands. _"So glad you came! You Christine look so sublime!"_

 _"_ _You Meg look the same!"_

The two girls smiled at each other, remembering the good times. _"My sweet old friend, never thought we'd meet, old friend! Isn't life a splendid thing?"_

Christine looked around in wonder. _"And here we are."_

 _"_ _To see the sights with your family?"_

 _"_ _And for Brie to sing."_

Meg immediately let go of Christine's hand and was taken back.

"Brieanna is here to… sing?" asked the blonde girl.

Christine was oblivious to Meg's diminish expression as she grinned and said, "And of course as a treat for my son. Meg, meet Gustave."

Gustave smiled as he nodded his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Giry."

Meg did not even look at the boy. She was still speechless. She marched passed Gustave and asked Christine, "Who hired your sister to sing here?"

Adam looked over to see Raoul walking in. Raoul looked like he barely had any sleep last night. Perhaps he was still worried about being Brie's manager and dealing with Mr. Y. Raoul saw Adam and walked up to him.

"Adam, my friend, have you seen my wife and my son? I know they left me back in the hotel room so I could get more sleep."

Adam pointed to the two girls and said, "Christine is right over there. She is being reacquainted with an old friend."

Raoul touched his friend's shoulder to thank him before walking towards Christine. However, he did not see someone walking towards him. They bumped into each other and the lady accidently dropped her cane.

"My apologizes, I was not looking were I was going," said Raoul.

He picked up the cane and handed it back to the lady. He gasped with surprise when he saw in front of him was Madame Giry.

 _"_ _Madame Giry is that you?"_

Madame Giry was shocked to see Raoul standing in front of her. She felt like she had seen a ghost from her past. _"Monsieur_ _de Chaney, it can't be you! How can this be?"_

 _"_ _We've come to work here."_

 _Madame Giry was confused, "Work here? I believe you mean at Mr. Bodor."_

Raoul shook his head and explained, _"No, plans have changed, he's been outbid._ _We were supposed to be with Mr. Bodor, but now we are here for Brieanna to sing,"_ explained Raoul.

Madame Giry narrowed her eyes for suspicion. Brie is singing here? _"At whose request?"_

Raoul looked confused before pulling out an envelope out of his jacket to show Madame Giry. _"The contract´s here, it's rather strange. Those three freaks gave it to me when we came off the boat."_

Madame Giry snatched it out of his hands and sang unwaveringly, _"I want to see."_ She opened up the envelope and skimmed the contract. Her eyes widened when she read it. _"My God, this is outrageous! My boss is very strange."_

Raoul nodded his head before asking, _"_ _Ah yes, your boss… And who is that?"_

Madame Giry looked shocked before asking, _"You really don't know?"_

 _"_ _No, I do not know. Who is Mr. Y really?"_

She narrowed her eyes before saying two haunting words. _"It´s him."_

Adam was watching the four people like a tennis tournament. He did not know if he should step in or wait. He looked over to Meg and Christine to hear the blonde girl asked, _"Sorry, did I hear you right? Here to sing?"_

 _"_ _Brie will, tomorrow night."_

Meg scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. _"I'm afraid there must be some mistake. She can't be performing tomorrow night."_

 _"_ _Why ever not?"_

Meg growled before stating, _"Mainly, dear, 'cause I am performing tomorrow night. I'm in fact the star, for heaven's sake! This is my big break! What is your sister to sing?"_

Christine thought for a moment before saying, _"I believe she said she is singing an aria."_ Upon seeing her friend's distort face; Christine immediately comforted her and said, _"Please, you needn't fret, I'm sure you will get your due."_

Raoul's head snapped up and his eyes widen with disbelief. Him!? She could not possibly mean… no that is impossible! Madame Giry and Meg work for the Phantom?

 _"_ _Him?"_ Raoul questioned with anger in his voice.

Madame Giry raised her head as she stated firmly, _"That's what I said."_

 _"_ _You work for him!"_

 _"_ _Now so do you."_

Raoul ran his hand through his slick hair. He started pacing as he said, _"And my poor wife and sister-in-law. We thought him dead! We believed Brie was free from that monster. Christine will be appalled!"_

 _"_ _Unless Christine knew,"_ she stated.

Raoul looked conflicted at Madame Giry's statement. Raoul looked at his wife's back and he thought to himself, Christine wouldn't know that the Phantom is Mr. Y and in charge of Phantasma… would she? Raoul's anger grew as he quickly marched over to Christine. Christine looked startled when Raoul grabbed her arm and led her to the side of the stage.

 _"_ _Darling… Please… Are you all right?"_

Raoul narrowed his eyes at his wife and hissed out, "Did you know? Please tell me the truth Christine!"

Christine was really confused. She could tell that Raoul is scared and worried, since Madame Giry told him something.

"Raoul, what are you talking about? What did I know?"

"I am very serious, Christine! Brieanna's life could be in danger!"

Adam rushed over to the couple and asked, "Raoul, what is the matter with you? You are making a scene. You are startling Christine."

Raoul realized he was scaring his wife. He immediately released her arm and apologized. "I am so sorry Christine. Madame Giry told me information about Mr. Y. She said Mr. Y is… him."

Adam looked concerned and troubled. Who is him? Christine struggled to breathe when she understood why Raoul was so frightened. Him… The Phantom… HE IS MR. Y?

"No Raoul, not him! Please tell me you are jesting! How can he be here? How did he find us?"

Raoul grabbed Christine to comfort her. His wife was shaking with fear. The Phantom of the Opera is back and he is here for Brieanna. Raoul was determined to protect Christine and Brie from this monster again.

"I do not know, my love. What I do know is that we must find Brie before he does."

Now Adam felt uneasy. Someone is after his Brie! He looked around, feeling as though someone was watching them.

"Christine, Raoul… What is going on? What is wrong with Brieanna? Who is this Mr. Y?"

Raoul slowly released his wife and said sternly, "Mr. Y is this monster. He was Christine and Brieanna's Angel of Music and was Brieanna's voice instructor. He was so obsessed with Brieanna that he kidnapped her and almost forced her to marry him. He was the Phantom of the Opera."

Adam looked shocked. _"Wait, what are you saying? How can this be? Is Brie in danger and who is this mad man? Who is he?"_

Meg rushed over to her mother and asked quietly, _"Did you know?_

Madame Giry shook her head and whispered, _"How could I know? Why would they come?"_

 _"_ _Why won't they go?"_

Meg, Madame Giry, Christine, and Raoul looked at each other before placing a fake smile on their face as they all sang together, _"My dear old Friends! Dear old friends! Can't believe you're here, such good friends! My old friends! Yes, dear old friend, that's a happy tear, old friend! I can't conceal, try though I may, the way I feel so why pretend? I'm sure it's clear, to such a dear old friend! What dear old friends! Don't we all revere old friend!"_

Raoul rolled his eyes and hissed out, _"Nothing has been changed."_

Meg mopped and mumbled, _"And never will."_

Adam scoffed at the situation and said, _"Just rearranged."_

They all looked each other again and once again place a fake smile on their face and sang, _"And yet we're still such grand old friends, such devoted and old friends! Words could not suggest what's in my heart. And for the rest, why even start? You're dear old friends, Dear old friends! So much more than mere, such true friends! My old friends! Back again at last. Back again, with everyone, everyone isn't this great! God it's great! Won't this be fun! So much fun! With dear old friends, utterly sincere old friends!_

Meg looked at Christine as she smiled and said with venom, _"Honey, tell your sister to break a leg._

Both Adam and Raoul nodded their head to Madame Giry and said, " _Madame, good day."_

Madame Giry smirked and said, _"Enjoy your stay."_

Christine shrugged her shoulder and sighed. All she wanted was a nice vacation in the States, and now they are living in a nightmare. _"Hope it extends."_

 _"_ _So glad you're here our lovely dear old friend! Old friends,"_ sang all five people.

Madame Giry looked at the group before picking up her cane and walked back to her dancers, leaving Meg with the others. Christine smoothed out her dress before calling out, "Gustave, it's time to go." Christine waited for Gustave to reply, but she did not hear his voice. She looked up to find her son. Unfortunately, he was no longer there. Gustave was gone! Christine started to panic and called out more insistently, "Gustave… Gustave answer me!"

Both Raoul and Adam turned around to search for the boy. Where did he wander off to?

"Gustave, where are you son? Gustave come back here this instant! Listen to your Father!"

"This is not funny Gustave! Come here please!"

Christine looked at her husband all worried as she rushed over to him. "Oh Raoul, where can he be? He knows he is not to wander off. What if something terrible happened to him? What if HE finds our son?

Raoul grabbed her shoulders and said sternly, "Listen to me Christine, no harm will come to him. If we split up, maybe one of us can find both Brieanna and Gustave." He looked over to his friend and commanded, "Adam, you search near the gardens. Christine, you look through the museums. I will go search though the carnival games and rides. We should meet back here in one hour. Hopefully we will find both Brieanna and Gustave." Raoul grabbed his wife's hands and softly kissed her. "I promise you my love, we will find them."

Christine and Adam nodded their heads in agreement and the three of them went their separate ways. Before Adam ran out of the theater, he stopped and turned around.

He looked at Meg, bowed his head and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Meg. I hope to see your performance soon."

Without a reply, he turned back and ran out of the theater. Meg was silent the whole time. Her eyes trailed on Adam's back before he disappeared. Her mind when back to Brieanna Daaé. Will she sing, steal her spotlight, and her life? Brie already has Adam, she cannot be with Erik. Meg suddenly thought of Erik and Adam. Both of them were extraordinary, creative, and handsome. She has known Erik for a long time and she just met Adam. Meg didn't want to admit that she might have, not only have feelings for Erik, but for Adam too.

Meg was so far in her own little world that she did not realize the Stage Manager and her backup dancers had come back on stage.

"All right break is over, Meg. Back to work. And 5, 6, 7, 8," declared the Stage Manager.

Meg did not listen and stared at the door. She needed to find Brie and convince her to leave. Not because she was jealous of her friend, but she also worried about Brie's safety. Meg still believed she had a heart and she would be heartbroken if something bad happened to Brie or her family. She nodded her head and ran out of the theater.

As she ran out, the chorus girls began to sing, _"_ _Bathing beauty on the beach, bathing beauty, say hello! What a cutie! What a peach! Bathing beauty! Watch her go!"_

 **And there you have it, another chapter done! Now I have a question for you my fellow readers. The next song is "The Beauty Underneath." Who do you want in the song with Erik; Brie, Gustave, or both Brie and Gustave? Leave your suggestion in the review!**

 **Again, I am so sorry for the wait. Sadly, the next chapter will take some time so please have patience with me. I do not want to rush and have a bad chapter for you to read. The next update will be my "My Magical Wish" story and then I will be back with "Red Rose Nightmare." Do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and until then…**

 **Grapejuice101**


	11. The Beauty of a Lie

**Hello, my Phantom fans, I am back! I know it has been forever, since my last update. Again, the next chapter will take some time because of life, starting to work at the school again, and my next update is my "My Magical Wish" story. Please be patient with me.**

 **Also, today is a special day because… IT IS MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Again, I want to thank my friends** **bored411,** **DreamonAlina** **and** **OtherCharacterNut** **for proofreading this chapter. Seriously, I do not know what I would do without your help. If you have not read their stories, I recommend you read them. They are truly amazing!**

 **Also, please check out my Twitter page and my YouTube channel. Anyways, do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and enjoy this chapter. This is one of my favorite songs in the musical, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Also, I do not own anything except my OCs Brie and Adam.**

 **BRIE'S POV**

" _Love never dies! Love will continue! Love keeps on beating when you're gone! Love never dies once it is in you! Life may be fleeting, love lives on... Life may be fleeting, love lives on."_

I opened my eyes after my voice finished the song. I felt I was on cloud nine and no one would wake me up. I looked over my shoulder to see Erik staring at me with wonder. He looked like I was an angel waking him up from a nightmare. He left the piano and walked over to me. My heart stopped when he placed his hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes.

"Brianna, my Angel of music, you have truly made my heart soar. My love, your voice... your voice is truly that of an angel's," Erik said to me.

My whole body felt like it was melting. Does my voice really sound like an angel's voice? I snapped back to reality when I realized what was going on. Do not fall for it Brieanna! Remember, you are over him. It has been two years and you need to wake up!

I looked outside the window to see that it was around noon! I gasped when I realized how long the lesson was. Oh my gosh, I have been here for about 4 hours! Christine would be worried sick.

I looked back at Erik and said, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

I rushed to the piano to collect the music sheets.

"Go? Why must you leave?"

After gathering the music sheets into my hands, I looked back at Erik and explained, "My family is probably in Phantasma right now looking all over for me. I cannot keep them wait for me."

As I was about to walk past Erik, I gasped when he suddenly grabbed my arm to stop me. I was startled that I accidently dropped the music sheets. I knelt down and quickly started to pick up the sheets. When I was about to grab the last sheet, I gasped when Erik's hand reached over and grabbed mine.

"Brieanna, you don't have to leave just yet. I haven't seen you for ten years. I need my Angel of Music."

I shook my head and took the sheet music out of his hand. As I slowly stood up, I held the sheets close to my chest as to comfort me. Yes, it was two years for me, but for Erik it was ten years. He must have been so heart broken. I wanted to stay with him, but the thought of Adam, Gustave, Raoul, and Christine searching for me came to my mind.

"I am so sorry Erik. I cannot stay. Things cannot be the way they were before, I am sorry," I said meekly.

I turned and walked to the door. I could feel my heart pound in my chest and my mind screaming at me to go back to him. Just as my hand touched the door knob, I jumped when there was a knock. I moved back when Gangle came rushing in, apologized for disturbing us and whispered something into Erik's ear. I suddenly looked curious as Erik's eyes widen and he smirked. Whatever Gangle to him made Erik's mind reeling.

He looked right into my eyes and said, "Gangle just informed me that young Gustave is here looking for you."

My face turned pale and I felt like I could not breath. Gustave is here? Is he lost or hurt? Did Erik kidnap him?

I rushed over and asked urgently, "Where is he? Is he all right?"

Erik looked at Gangle and nodded his head. I looked at Gangle as he walked over and pulled a lever on a wall. I was in shock to see another secret door opened up.

"He is in here Miss Daee. Step lively there and you will find your nephew," Gangle said as he bowed to me.

Without any hesitation, I ran pass Erik and Gangle and into the secret passage. I was not thinking as I continued to run through the dark passage. I was pushing spider webs out of the way and trying not to trip on my dress. All I can think was Gustave was in danger or hurt or worse.

"Gustave, where are you?" I screamed as I ran down the hall. I came up to a door and I immediately opened it and ran though. "Gustave, please tell me that you are…"

I paused when I saw where I was standing. I was on a dark stage with a chandelier hanging from the top. There was a staircase that looped around near the back of the stage. The curtains were purple with little crystals on them. In the middle of the stage was a grand piano. There were mannequins and masks at stage right. There was one small single spotlight shinning on the piano. I felt like I was on Broadway.

I slowly walked to center stage and looked around. I could not remember why I ran here.

"What is this place?" I said aloud softly.

I did not notice someone walking behind me holding a candelabra.

My whole body jumped in shock when I heard Erik singing behind me, _"_ _This is my realm, illusion's domain."_ I looked over my shoulder to see him inches away from me. His white mask glowed by the candle's flame. I was entranced when his face was close to mine as he continued to sing, _"Where music and beauty and artifice reign."_

I looked into his eyes and I could still see the love and adore in them. All of a sudden, the thought of Gustave came to me. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Wait a flipping minute.

"Gustave was never here… was he?"

Erik smirked at me before placing the candelabra on top of the grand piano. I cannot believe I fell for that! Gustave is with Christine and Raoul, probably looking for me. Now I'm in this magnificent theater with Erik and he would not let me go.

"You'll be happy to know that your nephew is safe with his parents."

He walked up to me and grabbed my hands. My heart started to flutter as his thumb creased my knuckles. No, bad Brie! Do not fall for him again! He is just using you for your voice! Besides, after this adventure you will go bad to your time and you will never see him again! My heart sank after that last thought. This is the last time I will be here. I will never see Christine, Raoul, Adam, Gustave… Erik… ever again.

I took a deep breath and said, "Why am I here? Why did you lie to me about Gustave?"

Erik looked at me and said, "Brieanna, if you truly loved me all those years ago, then please listen. I want to show you something. Just for ten minutes, I promise you."

I looked down at our hands and bit my lip. I don't know what I should do. He slowly lifted my head and I stared right into his eyes. I sighed and nodded my head. As his smile grew, the lights dimmed. I gasped in shock when the music played hard rock all around the theater. I know this song, I've heard it before. My eyes widen when I recognized the song was "Beauty Underneath," one of my favorite songs in "Love Never Dies." Erik grabbed my hand and pulled me to a balcony. While we were walking up to the balcony, Miss Fleck stood on the piano and blew out the candles. Squelch started to push the piano away while Dr. Gangle stood by another lever. I did not even see them coming in.

As we reached the top, I gasped and held on the railing. There was a long drop if I took another step. When Dr. Gangle pulled down the lever, the balcony started to move. I screamed and held on the railing tightly. I suddenly felt Erik's arm wrapped around my waist, holding me still. He laid his head on my shoulder. I shivered as his breath hit my cheek. I nearly closed my eyes as he started to sing into my ear.

" _Have you ever yearned to go past the world you think you know? Been in thrall to the call of the beauty underneath?"_ I turned my head to look at his face. He smirked as he slowly released me and continued to sing, _"Have you let it draw you in, past the place where dreams begin? Felt the full breathless pull of the beauty underneath?"_ My eyes followed his hand like I was memorized. Erik pointed to the empty audience as I pictured myself on a Broadway stage and thousands of people cheering for me. I closed my eyes as he continued to sing, _"When the dark unfolds its wings, do you sense the strangest things? Things no-one would ever guess? Things mere words cannot express?"_

I opened my eyes and said breathlessly "Yes!"

Erik smirked before he grabbed my hand. He led my down the balcony as he sang out, _"_ _Do you find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild? Do you feed on the need for the beauty underneath?"_ We were back on the stage, but there were pillars, like big chess pieces on the stage. The pillars started to move and rotate around us. _"Have you felt your senses surge and surrendered to the urge? And been hooked as you looked_ _at the beauty underneath?"_ Performers, circus freaks, and animals came on the stage. I even saw a little monkey playing with cymbals, just like Erik's music box. They were dancing to the rock music. My back was to his chest as I watched the beautiful show. I felt him creasing my stomach as he sang, _"When you stare behind the night, can you glimpse its primal might, might you hunger to possess? Hunger that you can't repress?"_

I turned my head and said to him in ecstasy, "Yes!"

He slowly released me as I walked towards the pillars. While I softly touched the cool texture, I sang softly, _"_ _It seems so beautiful! So strange yet beautiful! Everything's just as you say!"_

I looked behind to see Erik wasn't there. Suddenly a thought came to my head. Erik doesn't know this is a musical or that I don't really exist. I leaned on one of the pillars and placed my hand to my head.

I looked around as I sang softly to myself, _"This place is beautiful. Both of my lives are beautiful. Do I have to choose just one? Will he forgive me for my secret and when I am gone? I know I can never come back!"_

I turned back to see Erik standing at center stage with the dancers around him. I could see the love in his eyes. My heart swelled when I saw his handsome face. I rushed over to him before he took me into his arms.

He held me closely as I sang with passion, _"_ _Is there music in your head? Have you followed where it led? And been graced with a taste of the beauty underneath? Does it fill you every sense? Is it terribly intense? Tell me you need it too, need the beauty underneath!"_

He smiled at me as he placed his forehead to mine. My whole body shivered when he raised his gloved hand and creased my cheek. I hardly noticed the pillars rotating around us. All I can focus was Erik and myself.

" _When it lifts its voice and sings, don't you feel amazing things? Things you know you can't confess? Things you thirst for nonetheless?"_ we sang together beautifully.

The pillar came to a halt and lit up. I turned my head and gasped. Inside each pillar was a different creature or circus performer. There was a mermaid, a man with long fingernails, a human butterfly, a man with three eyes, and a girl with long hair like Rapunzel. I slowly walked to each one to get a closer look. I was mesmerized by the beauty and curiosity. I wasn't afraid from of their appearances, I was in awe. I stopped at the mermaid pillar and placed my hand on the glass. She smiled at me and placed her hand on the glass to mirror mine. I could feel Erik's eyes staring into me.

" _It's all so beautiful! Almost too beautiful,"_ I sang as I slowly walked around.

I stopped in center stage and looked right at Erik as we sang together, _"Do you see what I see?"_

He was smiling at me while he walked to one of the pillars. I gazed up to the ceiling to see trapeze artists flying in the air. I was in awe of how beautifully they floated in the air. I felt like I was in a dream.

I grinned before I whispered excitedly, "Heavenly!"

I closed my eyes when I heard Erik singing, _"_ _To her, it's beautiful! My world is beautiful!"_

I still had my eyes closed as I sang softly, _"How can this be what it seems?"_

" _All of my most secret dreams somehow set free,"_ our voices sang in harmony.

I opened my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was softly pulled into his strong chest. His hand moved to my neck and softly creased it. Again, I closed my eyes as I laid my head on his shoulder.

His mouth was near my ear as he sang eagerly, _"You can feel it…"_

I smiled as I said,"Yes…"

" _Come closer…"_

"Yes!"

" _You've no fear of the beauty underneath."_ He turned me around to look at him. I felt myself getting lost in his hypnotic eyes. _"You can face it."_

I smiled as I said excitedly, "Yes!"

" _You can take."_

"Yes!"

" _You see through to the beauty underneath!"_ Erik smiled grew as I stared at him. He knew he had me right where he wanted. My mind and voice belonged to him. I was in his control. _"To the splendor!"_

I raised my hand to touch his face as I replied, _"And the splendor!"_

Erik closed his eyes as my trembling hand touched his uncovered cheek. He opened his eyes to grab both of my hands and led me to center stage, where the pillars and circus performers continued to dance around us.

Erik beamed as he continued to sing **,** _"And the glory!"_

" _The glory!"_

" _To the truth of the beauty underneath."_

" _The beauty underneath!"_

Erik's smirk grew on his face. He tilted my head and he slowly leaned in. My mind was in a haze. I wasn't even aware that Erik was going to kiss me. OH MY GOSH, HE IS GOING TO KISS ME! Before his lips touched mine, he released me and backed away. My eyes readjusted to see Erik smiling at me. Two pillars crossed in front of him and he disappeared. I laughed when I realized he wants me to chase him, like a game of hide and seek. I moved around the room, trying to find him. Every time I believed I saw him, he was gone. Suddenly, the lights started to flash. I was mesmerized by the show and continued my search, following Erik's voice.

" _You'll accept it,"_ I heard him sing with such power.

"Yes," I answered back.

" _You'll embrace!"_

"Yes!"

" _Let me show you the beauty underneath."_

" _The beauty underneath!"_

I stopped searching and was back on center stage. I looked around this magnificent place. I felt like this was my home, my world. I truly belong here, with my love. My Angel of Music. My Phantom of the Opera. My Erik!

His voice continued to travel throughout the theater. _"To the splendor!"_

" _The splendor!"_

" _And the glory!"_

" _And the glory!"_

" _To the truth of the beauty underneath,"_ sang Erik.

" _The beauty underneath!"_

I stopped singing and stared at the ground. Not only was my head spinning, but the thought of my family, Amber, the 21st century, and my future came to me. I'm supposed to go to college. Amber and I were planning to audition to be on Broadway. What if there is a missing report of me? What if I never see my mom and dad again? I will break their hearts! Realization hit me like an avalanche, burying me in the cold truth. This life in the Phantom of the Opera world is a lie, Brie! You do not belong here! What are you thinking?

Erik's voice continued to sing out, **"** _You'll accept it! You'll embrace it!"_

I placed my hand to my head, as though I could stop it from exploding from the conflicting thoughts. This is not real, but I wanted it to be.

" _Let me show you the beauty under-"_

I can't do this anymore! My whole life is a lie! I am not really Brieanna Daee! This whole thing is a musical; it is not real. I can't believe I am lying to Erik.

Suddenly, two strong hands grabbed my shoulders and quickly turned me around. The music, the pillars, the lights, and the performers stopped. My eyes widened when I saw Erik looking at me in horror. His eyes slowly narrowed. I whimpered as he put pressure on my shoulders.

My heart sank when he asked darkly, "What did you say? What do you mean you lied to me and you are not really Brieanna Daee?"

I suddenly realized what happened. Oh no, I accidently said that out loud! Erik knows my secret! What am I going to do?

 **And there you have it, another chapter done! Oh boy, Brie is in trouble now! CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next?**

 **We are half way done with this story! I still cannot believe it! It feels like yesterday that I started writing my first Phantom of the Opera story "Red Rose Thorn."**

 **Again, I am so sorry for the wait. Sadly, the next chapter will take some time so please have patience with me. I do not want to rush and have a bad chapter for you to read. The next update will be my "My Magical Wish" story and then I will be back with "Red Rose Nightmare." Do not forget to favorite, follow, review, and until then…**

 **Grapejuice101**


End file.
